The King of the Universe & Lover of Chaos
by ReaLifeTomoki
Summary: This Fanfiction has been halted and is being rewritten as Perseus Jackson: The Lord of All. It is however, recommended that you read this first before heading over to the re-written version. The King of the Universe & Lover of Chaos used to be torn down, but because some of you out there wanted it reposted, here it is. So enjoy my first few chapters of my first fanfiction. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Young Prodigy

**A/N: Hello everyone! This here as been reposted because there are those of you who wanted this to be reposted after I took it down and redid it as Perseus Jackson: The Lord of All. So, if you liked this version better, then sorry but I'm not updating this anymore.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or the characters. Uncle Rick owns all of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos Point of View<strong>

I sat in my throne watching events go by on Earth. I watched its inhabitants for what seemed like hours when a voice said, "How are you sis?"

I jumped slightly with a very girly squeal. Turning to my right, I saw Order and Void. I pouted and said, " Why do you guy's always sneak up on me?"

They looked at each other and laughed for a few minutes, leaning on each other for support. After their fit of laughter passed, they wiped a few tears off in one synchronized motion.

"Sis, it's our job to mess around with you." Void said.

"Yeah, it's what brothers are for." Order said with a smile.

Hearing the cries of joy as a couple finished saying their vows and kissed. The three turned to the image to see the wedding the couple smiling happily. The two brothers immediately knew what was going through my head before they scared me.

"Looks like we will be the big scary brothers for some lucky fellow, right Void?"

"Yep. So who do you have in mind Chaos?" Asked Void.

I blushed when he asked who the lucky guy would be. To answer the question, I willed the image to change to that of a woman who had just given birth to a baby boy.

"The baby boy? You know he is a son of Poseidon, right sis?" Order asked.

"Yes." I said.

I looked from the image to see the looks on their faces. Order had a questioning look on his face as he looked at Void. Out of curiosity, I turned to see Void crying, I panicked and quickly got up and ran over to him. I embraced him in a hug as he sobbed. I stood their really confused. Void never cried, he was a true warrior inside and out.

"Brother, why are you crying?" I asked.

"Look." He said

I immediately knew what he meant. He had looked into the baby's future and seen something. I complied with his simple statement and looked at the child's future. I could sense that Order looked as well. What I saw made me want to go down to Earth and take the child here. Just as I tried to teleport to Earth, Void and Order grabbed and restrained me.

"You cannot interfere. The fates must have a much bigger plan for him if he is to suffer more than anyone else ever has." Order said crying.

I was in a rage...my hopefully future husband would have to suffer through so much more.

"I know," I said sadly, "but the fates better have a good reason or I will personally make them fade."

My brothers looked at me in fear. It took both of them to restrain me and they knew it.

**Sally Point of View**

After all of that horrible pain, the doctor gave me the very thing that made it all worth it, my newborn son.

"What are going to name our son, Sally? Asked the Lord of the Seas.

I sat there for sometime thinking of names for this beautiful baby. After what seemed like hours, Poseidon cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Any ideas?"

"Yeah, I think his name will be Perseus Jackson." I said.

**Percy Point of View**

I trained with a kitchen knife while Mom slept in the tent. It was around midnight and we were camping in a forest for a few days as our vacation. I never told my Mom that I knew the gods still existed and that I was a child of Poseidon. She never seemed to suspect a thing about me knowing or even training with weapons. I still remembered the talk I had with her that confirmed my theories.

_BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK_

_I walked into the kitchen to see Mom making lunch for us. Without a word, I walked over and pulled on her sleeve to get her attention from the food._

_"Mom, do I have a daddy?"_

_She looked at me startled for a second, probably because I asked that question out of the blue._

_"Yes honey, of course you do."_

_"Then where is he Mommy?"_

_She sighed and turned back to the food. After a while, the food was done cooking and she set it on the table. We sat and ate our food in silence. Once we finished our food, she took the plates into the kitchen and placed them down in the sink. Then, she moved to the living room and sat on the couch. Seeing me standing there and staring, she patted the spot next to her to get me to sit down. Without hesitation, I ran over and sat down and snuggled up into her side as she spoke._

_"Percy, you know you're a special little guy right?"_

_"What do you mean mommy?"_

_Seeing the look of confusion on my face, she got up and went over to a shelf. She looked over all the things on there until she found what she wanted. Grabbing a DVD case, she went over to the DVD Player and put in the disc. She turned and sat back down next to me as the video play. What I saw confused me even more. I saw a little boy with a head covered in black untamed hair. I watched as the boy, only wearing a diaper, walked around. But, just as I was about to ask my mom a question, the boy looked at the camera. I immediately knew who it was as soon as I saw those eyes. My eyes._

_"Mom, is that me?"_

_"Yes Percy. This is you when you were one."_

_I watched as the younger version of me tried to speak. Sadly, all he was able to say was 'Mama'. I looked at my mom, who had a look of pride in her eyes as she looked back at me._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes Percy?"_

_"Was that my first word?"_

_"Yes honey, it was."_

_I watched the rest of the video in silence and wonder. When the video was over, mom got up and put the DVD away. I waited until she finished what she was doing and she had sat down once again._

_"Mom, what does that have to do with Dad?"_

_"It has a lot to do with Daddy. You took after him more so than you did with me"_

_I looked at her still confused as she said that. I waited for her to say something else, when she did._

_"Percy, can we continue this later?"_

_I nodded and got up to go play with my rubix cube when she said one last thing._

_"I'll tell you this though, your Father was lost at see...that's all I know."_

_I turned to see that she was holding back tears. I knew she was lying, she near way more than she was telling me. Regardless, I walked over and gave her a hug. We stayed like that for several minutes._

_"Hey Percy, guess what today is?"_

_"Is it the day we go to the forest again?"_

_"Yes, but it's also your 3rd birthday. How could you forget?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I quickly finished my training and took a quick dip in a nearby river. I hid the fact that I could use a dagger expertly since I was at the age of four. I also hid my powers from my mom, if she knew she would probably flip and send me to that camp she was talking about. When I had finished drying off, there was a sudden rustle in the bushes. I slowly got into a fighting stance when suddenly my mom stepped out.

"Percy, you're only five years old. What in the world are you doing out in the forest alone so late at night?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went and took a dip in the river."

My mom looked at me sadly and I knew that she knew I was lying. But, what I wondered was how she had found out and when. As if reading my thoughts she said something that would change my life.

"Percy, I know you have mastered using a dagger. I also know you can use your powers. So what I want to know is how long have you known?"

I sighed. She wasn't supposed to find out.

"Please don't send me away Mommy."

She looked sad as she said, "I'm going to have to if you want to stay alive and keep me out of danger."

"So, I'll ask again Percy. How much do you know?"

"Well...I know that Poseidon is my father. I know about all the 'myths' and the Ancient Laws."

She looked at me in utter shock and bewilderment for a little and I stared back. We both stood there in silence, when suddenly there was a loud roar. I turned around to see the Minotaur. But, that wasn't the worst. Next, to the Minotaur was two baby drakons. Now, when I say baby don't think they are small. They were easily the size of Sedans as they stood there staring hungrily at me. I stared back as I took out to hidden celestial bronze daggers.

"Percy, where did you get those?"

"Mom, get behind me quickly. Though to answer your question, I got them from your little stock of demigod supplies."

"I thought something was missing."

Then, everything I said hit her at once and I could almost feel her body tense.

"Percy, NO! We've gotta run, you can't fight them yourself." She said.

"Sorry Mom. I can't let them hurt you. Now watch me fight for real."

With that I ran at the monsters as they ran at me. I heard my mom scream as I jumped at the last second and slashed at the Minotaur. It roared in pain as the two drakons watched me twirl through the air like an acrobat and land on the Minotaur's back. I drove one dagger into its back and the other into the left eye. Just as soon as I stabbed the Minotaur's back, I pulled out the dagger and slashed off its horns. But, I noticed we were about to slam into a tree. So I turned and jumped over one baby drakon and landed on the others back. Drakon A tried to get me off Drakon B's back but I was already on the head. Without a moment's hesitation, I drove both dagger's into both of its eyes. I felt the body shudder as the monster's essence returned to Tartarus. However, the victory was short-lived when Drakon A hissed and knocked me into a tree, earning a sickening thud. My mom screamed my name, getting the monster's undivided attention. My vision was blurry and slightly black as I watched the monsters walk to her.

Knowing I couldn't move I croaked, "Mom, run. Get out of here."

I don't know if she heard me as she slowly backed away from the approaching monsters.

"Percy, I won't leave you. I can't, your my son after all."

As soon as she said this, she suddenly tripped over the root of a tree and fell to the ground. The monsters never stopped advancing as she rushed to get up, only to fall again. Seeing the monsters closing the ever shrinking distance, I forced myself up despite the cries of pain from my body. I limped over to help her as quickly as I could. The Minotaur reached for her as he finished closing in the distance to where she sat, rooted in fear. Just before the monster touched her, I let out a roar...it wasn't impressive or anything but, it got their attention. Seeing me still alive, the Minotaur and Drakon B advanced on me. I waited, unmoving as they closed the distance in mere seconds. Without warning, I jumped onto Drakon B's head and drove the daggers into its head as I the Minotaur swung at me. From the force of the swing, I knew the Minotaur broke several of my ribs as I flew back and slide on the ground for a few feet.

**Sally Point of View**

I couldn't help but watch in fear as my son was knocked off the baby drakon's head by the Minotaur. I saw him hit the ground and slide for a little. When he stopped, I half expected him to stand up. However, my fears grew when I saw the he was laying there not moving. The hornless Minotaur advanced on his still motionless body. I watched in horror as the Minotaur lifted his foot to stomp on Percy. I screamed as everything seemed to slow down for me. I watched in horror as the Minotaur's foot slowly came down to meet Percy. But, I was surprised to see Percy move out-of-the-way at the last second and jump up and landed on the Minotaur's shoulders.

**Percy Point of View**

I heard my mom scream in horror as I lay still, waiting for the right moment. I peeked through half closed eyes to see the monsters foot coming down. I waited until the last second to roll out-of-the-way and jump onto the Minotaur's shoulders. With one swift move and a lot of effort and strength, I snapped its neck and fell off. I lost consciousness as I hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here is chapter for you guys. Review if you want to, I'll still read them no matter what.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gods and Gifts

**A/N: Enjoy Chapter 2 and please make sure to review and give some suggestions. If I use a suggestion, I will give the person that gave it a shout out when it is used. Also, I will probably only update on weekends since I'm super busy on weekdays. With that, read away!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or the characters. Uncle Rick owns all of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**Percy Point of View**

I heard my mom scream in horror as I lay still, waiting for the right moment. I peeked through half closed eyes to see the monsters foot coming down. I waited until the last second to roll out-of-the-way and jump onto the Minotaur's shoulders. With one swift move and a lot of effort and strength, I snapped its neck and fell off. I lost consciousness as I hit the ground with a thud.

**Present Time:**

**Percy Point of View**

I awoke to a bright white room and the sound of machines beeping every now and then. I looked at my surroundings and tried to figure out were I was. The room was the size of a standard hospital room and it had no windows. The floor had a checkerboard look to it and the door looked like it was made of mahogany. I gasped as I suddenly remembered what had happened before I lost consciousness. I looked underneath the blanket expecting wounds and casts. However, what I found confused me greatly...I was fine. No bruises, cuts or anything.

"H-H-How?" I said.

"I healed you of course."

I jumped and whirled around to see a blonde haired, blue eyed doctor. I looked closer to see he was around six foot and had a decent tan. Then, what he said hit me. _Healed._

"L-Lord A-A-Apollo?" I asked.

"Bingo."

I stared in shock for about three seconds before I threw myself at his feet bowing as deeply as I could.

"I-I'm sorry Lord Apollo, I would have bowed sooner if I had known it was you."

"Rise young one and follow me. My family would like to speak with you."

I stood shakily and followed him as he walked out of the room briskly, not looking back. I lost track of all of the twists and turns we took until I found myself in what looked like a massive waiting room. The room was complete with comfortable looking chairs and TV's placed throughout the room.

Before he could continue walking I said, "Lord Apollo, may I ask you a question?"

"Speak your question child." He said without hesitation.

"Yes my Lord and where is my mom?"

"Ah yes. Your mother is waiting at the base of the building awaiting your return."

"Okay. Thank you for that valuable information Lord Apollo."

"You're welcome young Perseus. Also, please just call me Apollo. After all we're friends aren't we?"

I stared at him in shock. He wanted to be my friend...him a god, my friend? I could see his blinding smile and his hand held out waiting for me to shake it. I made my decision quickly and without a second of hesitation I took his and shook it.

"Sure thing Apollo. But, please call me Percy. I sound old when someone calls me Perseus."

He looked at me, bewilderment plastered on his face. When he suddenly started laughing and gripping his sides. For minutes I just stood there with a smile on my face as he laughed hysterically. He continued to laugh some more until lightning suddenly flashed, causing the laughing god to stop immediately.

"Alright Percy. Now, we must hurry because Zeus is losing his patience."

We walked out of what I thought was a hospital. But, when I turned around what I saw shocked me. I had just been in Apollo's temple/house. Even though it hurt to look at it, I could tell it was made of gold. I turned back around to see Apollo a little far off, walking towards a large and beautiful building. As soon as I saw the building, I knew it was the throne room and I could feel the raw power eminating from it. Not wanting to make the gods mad at me for being late, I ran after Apollo.

I finally caught up to Apollo as he reached the massive doors. I stopped to catch my breath next to Apollo. He just stood there and waited for me to recompose myself before he opened the doors and walked in. Once inside, I watched as he grew to his 10 foot tall form and sat down on his throne. As soon as he sat down, I slowly walked to the person I assumed was Zeus and bowed.

"Lord Zeus, if I'm not mistaken." I said kind of scared.

"You are correct young demigod, I am Lord Zeus. Now, rise so the Olympian council may speak its mind."

I stood a little shakily. They radiated so much power it felt like they would incinerate by just sitting there.

"U-Um shouldn't I bow to the rest of the council?" I asked, not wanting to be turned into ashes.

The gods all looked at me as I stood there visibly shaky in fear. Thankfully, someone decided to take pity on me. I turned around to see who had placed a hand on my shoulder to see Lady Hestia towering over me with a sweet and kind smile on her face. I bowed as soon as I saw it was her.

"No. No. No need to bow young one. Come and sit by the fire with me."

I didn't resist as she guided me to a comfy looking chair and sat me down in it. The chair was a calming shade of blue and it sat by the fire. As I sat down, I saw the gods following my every move.

"So, if I may ask. Why have you called me here?"

The gods looked at each and seemed to have a quick mental conversation for a few minutes. Seeing this, I just sat in silence and stared at the flames when I realized something was in my pockets on either side. In silence, I pulled the Minotaur's horns out of both pockets. As they lay in my hands I just stared in surprise because I didn't pick them up.

"Percy, may I see those?"

I looked up to see a man with a beard that was literally on fire. I tried to bow but he held his hand up as if to stop me.

"I think I speak for most, if not all of the gods here when I say this, stop bowing." Hephaestus said.

I looked around to see all of the other gods nodding. Turning back to the god standing before me, I gave him the horns and closed my eyes as he disappeared in a bright flash. After some time had passed waiting for his return, another bright flash forced me to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw two deadly looking daggers being held out to me. The daggers were pure black and had a large jagged edge. None other than Hephaestus held these daggers out to me.

**(A/N: Look up daedric dagger on a Search Engine and imagine it completely black.)**

"Lord Hephaestus, are these for me?"

"Yes Percy, they are. Now, before you take them know this. These daggers will reappear a few moments after it leaves your hands. Also, they will appear right where you put them whenever you need them."

I stared in awe at the daggers for a moment before I slowly reached for them. Before I picked them up however, I looked at Hephaestus as he nodded. The grips on the daggers seemed to have been molded specifically for my hands. I twirled them experimentally and then decided to place them on my back. The sharp parts of the blades facing each other as each handle faced opposite directions. As I withdrew my hands I felt the daggers disappear. I smiled and in the blink of an eye I drew the daggers and slid them towards the throne room doors. I counted and counted until the I felt the daggers return to their places on my back. Ten seconds sharp, not one second earlier or later.

"Thank you Lord Hephaestus for your wonderful gift. What must I do in return for your generosity?"

He smiled and I noticed the other gods smiled as well. Surely there was some kind of catch to it or something right?

"No Percy, just think of it as an award for killing two baby drakons and the Minotaur at such a young age."

With that,I watched as he walked over to his throne while growing to full size and sitting down. Suddenly, a man in a bermuda shirt and fishing shorts walked over to me. As he walked over, I noticed a throne was empty. Once again I stood up and as soon as I got to my feet, I went to bow. But, before I could bow the man had reached me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hello my son. You have grown during the time I have not seen you."

"F-F-Father?"

"Yes Percy, it is me."

Without a second thought I hugged him back as hard as I could, not wanting to let go. Our embrace lasted for a little as I breathed in the smells of the sea that seemed to radiate from my father. But, sadly all good things must come to an end. Once we released our embrace, Poseidon gave me a pen.

"Here you go Percy. Think of this as a birthday present for all of those birthday's I missed."

"What is it Father?"

"Oh yeah. Uncap the pen but make sure you point it away from yourself."

I pointed it away from him and myself and uncapped the pen like he said. Instantly the pen transformed into a Greek style celestial bronze sword. Like the daggers, the swords grip felt perfect in my hand. As a bonus, the sword felt perfectly balanced, not to heavy and not to light.

"Its name is Anaklusmos in Ancient Greek. It translates to Riptide in English."

"Thank you for your gift Father."

"Your welcome my son. Whether or not you think so, you earned it."

~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~

**Still Percy's Point of View**

It has been around seven years since I got my daggers and sword from the gods. It has also been around seven year's since I have been to Camp Half-Blood. I've stayed away from it trying to have as normal a life as I could. But, at the end of every summer another clay bead appeared on my leather necklace. Chiron knew of me and we stayed in contact as much possible. But, lately Zeus and Poseidon seem to be really mad. Don't ask me how I know, but I bet if you were to look at the dark skies and raging seas, you would think the same thing.

My mom broke me out of my thoughts when she said one word, "Food!"

In an instant I was in the kitchen, eating the delicious blue pancakes she made me. I saw her sit down and eat her own pancakes when an IM appeared, waiting to be accepted.

~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~

**Still Percy's Point of View**

"I had help, sir. Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase."

"To show my thanks I will allow you to ask Hephaestus to make you two items, on me."

"Thank you Lord Zeus."

As the god of the sky flashed out, Poseidon walked over to me.

"Your Uncle has always had a thing for dramatic exits. He would done very well as the god of theater."

"As you say Father. If I may, I must go get those items made and show my friends I wasn't turned into ashes."

"Very well then. But Percy, at least give your Father a hug."

I gave him a hug as he wished and took my leave. As I walked through the streets of Olympus, people looked at me as I passed them. Each nymph and minor god I passed gave me a grateful and respective look. After some time I reached my destination, Hephaestus' workshop on Olympus. The sign in the window said Open in Ancient Greek, seeing the sign I walked in. The front room was really something. It had a counter fo the customers to the left of the door and to the right a large, expensive looking waiting room. A massive fireplace was across from the door to the workshop. Behing the counter stood Hephaestus with a notepad and pen.

"Zeus told me everything, so what do you want?"

"Ok, well for the first item I want a bow that will appear when I reach for it with an endless quiver of arrows that change attributes at my wish."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Okay...let's say I wanted to shoot an arrow at a group of monsters that exploded on impact or released smaller projectiles as it went...get what I'm saying?"

He wrote it down quickly then said, "Okay, that'll be easy. What about the last item?"

"Okay, for the last item I want a belt that has pouches for storage on it. If you can please make the storage limitless. But, at the touch of a certain spot it needs to be able to turn into a set of armor."

"Alright then, wait for at least 4 hours while it's all made."

"Okay, thank you Hephaestus."

I watched as he nodded and went to the forges in the back to get to work. I sat in one of the chairs and listened to the sounds of hammer hitting metal. I think I fell asleep once or twice while waiting because the next thing I knew Hephaestus was walking out. I jumped up quickly and walked over to the counter just as he placed the items down.

"The items have been made to your specifications. I even took the liberty to make one of the pouches summon nectar and ambrosia at your wish. Also, the belt cannot be cut and I even made sheathes for your daggers and attached them to the back. Lastly, I made it so no one except you could wield the bow or lift the belt."

"Thank you Hephaestus. Though, if I'm not mistaken...you did that so you could get more money out of Zeus, right?"

He nodded with a huge grin on his face as I laughed.

"Well then there is something else you could do if you want even more money from Zeus."

"What would that be son of Poseidon?"

"Make it so that only I can wield the daggers and my sword, like you did with the bow."

"Consider it done."

With that he left for another thirty minutes until he walked back out and handed the daggers and sword back.

"Thank you again, Lord Hephaestus."

"It was a pleasure."

With that I picked up and placed the items were I wanted them to be. I said thank you one last time and left the workshop, wanting to test out the new stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay my dear readers...please be sure to review if you want and read on!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Primordials and A Girlfriend

**A/N: Ok guys, as a reminder, I want to say that this fan-fiction was reposted. This means that the only thing I changed was the author's notes in each chapter. ****I would like to give a shout out to **_**WhiteEagle1985**_** for suggesting sweet names for the daggers and bow. The names of the daggers are**_** Current **_**and**_** Wave**_**. The bow on the other hand will be called **_**Whirlpool**_**. Now without further-a-do, enjoy the chapter!**

*** * Point of View Thoughts**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or the characters. Uncle Rick owns all of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**Percy Point of View**

"Well then there is something else you could do if you want even more money from Zeus."

"What would that be son of Poseidon?"

"Make it so that only I can wield the daggers and my sword, like you did with the bow."

"Consider it done."

With that he left for another thirty minutes until he walked back out and handed the daggers and sword back.

"Thank you again, Lord Hephaestus."

"It was a pleasure."

With that I picked up and placed the items were I wanted them to be. I said thank you one last time and left the workshop, wanting to test out the new stuff.

**Present Time:**

**Percy Point of View**

I was having one of those infamous demigod dreams right now. This one starred Grover running through the streets of Miami, Florida (don't ask me how I know) during a storm. I watched as Grover turned into a dead end courtyard filled with shops. I knew he wanted to turn around and get out quickly, but whatever was chasing him was already nearing the corner. Grover quickly ran into a bridal boutique and dove behind a rack of wedding dresses and waited. A shadow passed the front of the boutique and even in the dream its stench was horrid. It smelled of a mixture of wet sheep wool, rotten meat, and the weird sour body odor that monsters have. For a few minutes it was silent with the exception of the rain, when suddenly lightning flashed. With that lightning flash, the front of the store exploded as the monster bellowed: "MINE!"

Just as suddenly as the lightning flash the dream shifted to complete darkness. In this darkness, nothing seemed to exist with the exception of me as I floated there. As I waited for something to happen, light seemed to pop into existence from nothing. With that sudden pop into existence came a voice that held power in it.

"Hello Perseus."

"Who and Where are you?"

"Oh yes, sorry about that."

Suddenly I was in a room that looked perfectly symmetrical. It had a coffee table right in the middle of the room, with two identical white couches on either side. Each couch had two pillows on it that were half white and baby barf green. There was a fireplace parallel to one end of the coffee table. On either side of the fireplace, on the walls were two identical paintings. These paintings were of simple branches, both pointing to their respective sides. Under each painting was a simple plant and the floor was made of tiles down the middle with hardwood on either side. I stood there in awe at the truely beautiful room, when someone behind me decided to speak.

"Let's try this again. Hello Perseus."

I turned around and reached for my weapons before I remembered that this was a dream. So I stood there, weaponless, as I looked at the two young looking people in front of me. One was in a suit and looked like he was about to go on a date. This one had his hair done nicely and his eyes were a mesmerizing purple. The other one however was in a simple sea blue t-shirt and black jeans. His eyes were a piercing sea blue and seemed to say that he was far older than he looked.

"Who are you people?"

The one in the black suit was the one to speak out of the two that stood before me.

"I am Eros, the Primordial of Love and anything to do with it." Eros said.

"And I am Pontus, Primordial of the Sea and Father of the fish and other sea creatures." Pontus said.

*Lovely, now I'm gonna get vaporized by two primordials...damn the Fates.*

Suddenly, the two primordials before broke into a fit of laughter that lasted for a couple of minutes. When they regained their composure Pontus spoke.

"You've got a good sense of humor son of Poseidon. We will not vaporize you for fear of getting vaporized ourselves."

"We wouldn't vaporize you either way." Eros said.

"My Lords...if I may ask, why are you here then?"

"Okay, one don't bow or call us Lord. Also, we stand here before you now to give you gifts...think of it as an early-"

WHACK

"Don't even dare speak of it to him Pontus...she might vaporize us if you say something." Eros said.

*Whoever that _She_ is, she must be quiet fearsome and powerful for her to be able to vaporize a Primordial...*

"Ok...I guess I can't know why you are giving me gifts. However, who is this _She_ you speak of?"

"You will know soon enough Son of Poseidon. Now, let us give you our gifts." Pontus said.

"I'll go first, my gift to you is making you my Champion. WIth this you will know the emotions of those around you. Not only that, but you can use something called charmspeak...but it is not as weak as Aphrodite's. The one I give you is so strong that even the strongest Titans would bend to your will." Eros said as he placed his hand on my forehead.

I felt pain shoot across my entire body. This pain was like nothing I've ever felt, imagine a sculptor literally resculpt your face and body. If you can imagine that, then your pretty close to that. Now, this pain lasted for a few more minutes until it came to a stop. Then, as I stood up, shaking a mirror suddenly appeared before me. What I saw, nearly made me fall back onto the ground. My body had a much better sculpted look, I still had my swimmer's body...but I noticed the shirt I was wearing was a little tight. In fact, the shirt was kind of choking me...so I did something that would probably get me vaporized. I took of my shirt to see an eight-pack and well-defined pectorals. That wasn't the end of Eros' blessing though, my face looked slightly different. My jawline was sharper and my face was clear of any blemishes. My eyes though seemed different and as I stared I realized what it was. My normally sea green eyes had a little purple spot just above the iris. Overall, even I had to admit that I looked amazing.

"W-W-Why would you make me your Champion?"

"Well...how do I put this without giving anything away?Ah, yes I've got it. Think of it like this Perseus, you have gained the favor of a being stronger than that of the Primordials. It is also that very being that requested us to make you our Champion."

*A being stronger than the Primordials? But...the only being that could be stronger than the Primordials could only be...*

"My turn." Pontus said, interrupting my thoughts.

He placed his hand on my head and said, "My gift to you is also making you my Champion. You will attain the knowledge of every sea being there ever was or is. That includes sea monsters and sea creatures such as fish or whales. Also, you will posses far more control over the very domain your father is the god of. You will be able to go to the very bottom of the ocean and be unharmed."

Once again pain shot across my body, but unlike the first blessing this one was mostly in my head. As the pain continued, I saw flashes of every being that was related to the sea in some way. For what seemed like minutes, I stood there as the knowledge rushed into my head. When it was all said and done, I knew the name of hundreds of monsters and each of their strengths and weaknesses. Not only that, but I felt so much stronger...like I could fight the Big Three and win, though I know it would still be a hard feat to pull off.

"I thank you both for making me your Champion. I also thank the being that requested that you both do this. But surely there is something you or that being wish from me in return?"

"No. We wish for nothing in return other than for you to master your new powers and stay alive." Pontus said.

"Now, I do believe it is time for you to wake young demigod. Be well and may we one day meet again." Eros said.

I knew he was right because as he said it, I felt my consciousness slowly return to my waiting body.

**Sally Point of View**

"Chiron, can you say that again?" I asked in shock.

"Like I said, Percy must not come to camp just yet. Thalia's pine tree was poisoned and I even I do not know of its origins. Please see to it that Percy stays away from here at all costs, regardless of what he says."

"Alright, I'll do my best to keep him here. But, I can only do so much Chiron."

I was sitting on the couch as I talked to the instructor at Camp Half-Blood. We had been talking for about ten minutes. We continued to talk about Percy and how he was doing, when I heard his bedroom door open.

"Chiron, I gotta go. He's awake." I said as I quickly swung my arm through the Iris-message.

"Mom, what time is it?"

I turned to respond only to stop when I saw the shirtless man before me. The man was about five-ten in height with perfectly sculpted abs and a handsome face. The man was rubbing his sleepy eyes as it hit me...it's Percy.

"P-P-Percy, what happened to you?" I said, blushing.

"What?"

I quickly brought him over to a full body mirror and stood him in front of it. He just stared at his mirror image silently. While he stood in front of the mirror, I stood behind him and looked as well. As I looked at my son's new image, I noticed his eyes. His eyes were their usual sea green, but above his iris was beautiful purple spot and below the iris was a mesmerizing sea blue spot.

"Oh yeah..." muttered Percy.

"Percy, you better tell me what happened."

"I don't know if I should tell you..."

*Wait...he sounds kind of scared...*

After a few more minutes, I looked at the time and almost screamed.

"Percy, you have to get ready. You have ten minutes to get to the train station and meet up with Tyson."

I watched as he instantly ran to his room. In less than a minute he came out dressed and ready. He walked up to me, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and a hug then left for his last day of school.

~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~

**Percy Point of View**

I stared at the monster as it turned into golden dust. The monster was completely gone in seconds and behind the monster stood my beautiful-as-ever girlfriend, Annabeth. She looked happy to see me, but the look on her face quickly changed to that of longing as she drooled. Not sure how much time we had left, I walked over and snapped my fingers in front of her face. She snapped out of it quickly and shook her head.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Training in the Mariana Trench

**A/N: Enjoy!**

*** * Point of View Thoughts**

** Mental Conversations**

_**King Speech**_** - Percy's OP version of Charmspeak**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or the characters. Uncle Rick owns all of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**Sally Point of View**

"Percy, you have to get ready. You have ten minutes to get to the train station and meet up with Tyson."

I watched as he instantly ran to his room. In less than a minute he came out dressed and ready. He walked up to me, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and a hug then left for his last day of school.

~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~

**Percy Point of View**

I stared at the monster as it turned into golden dust. The monster was completely gone in seconds and behind the monster stood my beautiful-as-ever girlfriend, Annabeth. She looked happy to see me, but the look on her face quickly changed to that of longing as she drooled. Not sure how much time we had left, I walked over and snapped my fingers in front of her face. She snapped out of it quickly and shook her head.

**Present Time:**

**Annabeth Point of View**

I sighed as I walked down the hill with Thalia to start another summer at Camp Half-Blood. Even though I was with my best friend, something was still missing and my heart ached to fill the hole it had. That something missing was my boyfriend, Percy. He had gone missing after he fell off the side of the _Princess Andromeda_ fighting Luke Castellan as they fell to the sea. But, as he fell I had heard him yell, "'Don't look for me, I'll be back as soon as I can!'" After I had heard that splash I had wanted to throw myself over the ship. I remember that I was almost at the railing when Chiron had picked me up and taken off to the centaur camp.

"You okay Annabeth?" Thalia asked, snapping me out of my memories.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

*Where are you Seaweed Brain?*

**Percy Point of View**

I sneezed and considering I was at the bottom of the deepest part of the ocean, that was impressive. I had come here to train my powers with the mentors Pontus and Eros had provided. I still remember how I had gotten to this place.

_BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK_

_**Still Percy's Point of View**_

_I swung my sword, aiming to decapitate Luke. However, just as fast as I swung, he blocked and swung at me. I dodged the sword and rolled to the left. I could see that Luke was tiring but, he wasn't the only one. I was exhausted from fighting constantly for almost two hours now. We both stood apart in the fighting crowd, panting. The centaurs had just arrived and were trying to get to me. Annabeth and Grover were getting healed behind the line of fighting centaurs. I, on the other hand had been on the other side of the deck fighting Luke._

_I was suddenly snapped out of it, to find a monster had run his dagger down the left side of my face. Immediately, I screamed in pain and sent to monster to Tartarus. I clutched my face as I bled and fell to my knees. The wound was deep enough for me to know I would have a scar, but not deep enough to take out my eye. It ran from the very top of my forehead to the bottom of my chin. Suddenly, a sword was at my throat and pulling up. I followed the sword and looked up to see Luke standing there and grinning, thinking he had won._

_"Any last words Percy?"_

_"Percy, it's me Pontus."_

_"Um, I'm kind of busy here."_

_"I know, but do as I say. This is your chance to train and master your powers unnoticed and uninterrupted."_

_"Okay Pontus, what do I need to do?"_

_"Alright, what you need to do is throw yourself of the side of the ship. However, you have to bring Luke with you and knock him out in the sea. This way he won't try to follow you and somehow you need to make sure your friends won't look for you."_

_"Okay, thanks."_

_"I'll ask again Percy. Any last words?"_

_I smiled and said, "Actions speak louder than words."_

_With that, I tackled a confused looking Luke and went over the rail and fell. Luke and I fought with our fists as we fell. But, as we fought I remembered what Pontus had told me to do._

_I yelled, "Don't look for me, I'll be back as soon as I can!"_

_I yelled that just in time, because as I finished the sentence I hit the water. As the water cleared of bubbles, I saw Luke trying to surface for air. However, before he could reach the surface, I willed the water to drag him down to me. I watched as he struggled against my hold on him and within seconds he was in front of me, barely conscious. Then, with one punch I broke his nose and knocked him into unconsciousness. After I punched him, I let him go from my watery grip just as Pontus spoke in my head again._

_"Percy, swim to the western part of the Pacific Ocean. You will be training at the bottom of the Mariana Trench. Now, if you are familiar with the geography of Earth, it is east from the Mariana Islands."_

**(A/N: What is about to be said as the depth of the Mariana Trench is not true, but I thought it would be more interesting to have a slightly larger number.)**

_"Whow whow whow there! The pressure from that would kill me! I mean come on, it's 12000 meters below sea level! Are you trying to kill me Pontus?"_

_"Trust me Perseus. Since I made you my Champion, there is not a place underwater that you cannot go to...no matter the depth."_

_"Well...I guess that's good to know. But, isn't that a little close to the Earth's core?"_

_"It is. However, because you are the Champion of not one, but two Primordials you will survive."_

_"For your sake, I hope your right. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be the only one dying that day."_

_"On second thought, maybe you should train somewhere else."_

_"But Pontus, I'm sure Chaos would be forgiving if you're wrong."_

_As soon as I said Chaos, I mentally heard _**(A/N: It works for me.)** _Pontus coughing. It actually sounded like he was spitting up liquids. As I waited, I started my journey to the Mariana Trench. After about two miles, Pontus finally stopped coughing and after another three miles, he spoke._

_"How did you figure it out?"_

_"Well, you guy's said that I had earned the favor of a being stronger than that of a Primordial."_

_"Damn, I had hoped that you wouldn't notice that."_

_Yeah yeah yeah, so can you tell me how I earned the favor of Chaos?"_

_"Nope, still can't tell you...in fact I'm forbidden from speaking any further on this matter."_

_After that, I felt the mental conversation connection thingy disconnect. I kept swimming towards the Trench for what was surely days. But, after some extensive swimming and some power using while my body rested, I arrived._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Still Percy's Point of View**

I snapped out of my little flashback as I heard my name called. I turned around to see my mentors. Both were glaring at me as if they had been trying to get my attention for a while. My mentors were sent here by Eros and Pontus to train the respective powers I attained from them. The one sent by Eros was literally a horn dog, whenever he wasn't training he was on the surface getting some. His name was Finley and he was five foot five with a perfect tan and untamed, blonde hair. He had bright blue eyes and a smile that told you he got into trouble a lot. Overall, he looked to be at the age of twenty-four but don't let that fool you. He trained me because next to Eros he was the most experienced with the powers I possessed. The mentor sent by Pontus on the other hand was like Finley's exact opposite. He was six foot-five and had tamed, black hair. His brown eyes showed kindness, but he rarely smiled and was constantly keeping an eye on me. His name was Kenneth and unlike Finley, he didn't look twenty-four and instead looked to be about eighteen. Like Finley, he was the most experienced with the new powers I possessed.

"Percy!" They yelled in unison.

*Crap, I pissed them off again.*

"Yes?"

"Stop day dreaming child and show us everything we have taught you." Kenneth said.

I smiled and said, "Gladly."

In an instant, I froze the very ocean water around us for about three miles. I could feel the heat melting the ice as I refroze it in an endless battle. However, I needed to move on so just as quickly I melted the ice and used Kings Speech. King Speech is my own version of charmspeak and it can work on any being except Primordials and higher beings.

_**"Dance for me Finley. You, Kenneth, shall act like a rooster."**_

As soon as I had told them what to do, they had started to do it. Finley was dancing the robot and Kenneth was walking around and flapping his arms like wings, while he made cocka-doodle-doo noises. While they did this, I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. They had brought this on themselves and they knew it.

_**"You both may stop."**_

Immediately, Kenneth and Finley regained control over themselves and straightened out. They continued to look at me, until I decided to continue with my demonstration. In seconds, I was holding back miles of ocean as I stood in a three mile wide sphere of air. Neither side, air or water moved from the space they occupied while under my control. After around ten minutes of this, I turned the air back into water. However, contrary to belief, I wasn't even tired.

"Good, now tell us how we feel right now." Kenneth said.

Without hesitation I said, "Kenneth you feel shocked, amazed, and slightly fearful of me. While Finley here seems to be mad, shocked and amazed. In fact, I bet he's mad that I made him dance against his will."

"Well then, we're done as your mentors. It is also quiet obvious that your power is beyond even ours. Now, since you are done we will give you the gift we got you as a reward for graduating."

"Thank you and I got you each a gift as well."

"Wait...when did you get us gifts?" asked Finley.

"When you were both sleeping last night."

"How? I woke up and saw you still sleeping."

"That was a water clone I left there before I vapor traveled to the surface." I said with a smirk.

They stared in awe for a minute before I handed them each a wrapped gift. I watched as they hesitantly took their respective boxes and slowly opened them. For Finley I had gotten stud earrings. Each one looked like it had diamond, but in reality they were cameras. For Kenneth I got a VIP membership to the best spa in New York.

I heard them say in unison, "Thank you Percy."

"Your welcome and Kenneth, you wouldn't believe what I had to do to get that VIP membership to never expire. As for you Finley, all you have to do is sync those ear-cameras up with a computer and record away."

The look on their faces made the things I had to do for them worth it. Once they tucked away their gifts, they both gave me a ring box.

"Here you go Percy."

I took each box from them gently and opened them. Inside the boxes were identical celestial bronze rings.

"Why don't you take them out and put them on Percy." suggested Kenneth.

So I did, one ring per hand and they fit perfectly. As I looked at each ring closer, I noticed that the center of each ring was out a little farther than usual. I twisted one of the rings's center and suddenly I was holding an small one-sided battle-axe.

"Both rings turn into an axe and only you can wield them, like your other weapons." Finley said.

"Thank you so much, both of you."

"Now you must go. You are going to be needed on the surface." Kenneth explained.

"Goodbye Percy."

"Goodbye Percy."

"Farewell Finley. Farewell Kenneth."

"Oh and Percy, make sure you master techniques for single and duel wielding axes." Kenneth said.

I turned back to him, smiling.

"Oh but Kenneth, I already have."

With this final words, I vapor traveled away to Camp-Halfblood and away from the two amazed mentors.

**A/N: Alright guys, that's chapter four.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Lot of Questions & Answers

**A/N: Hello guys! I would like to give a shout out to **_**Gumball8866**_** who gave me great names for Percy's new axes. The names of those axes are **_**Tidal Breaker **_**and **_**Wave Splitter**_**. Now, without further interruptions, here is the chapter.**

*** * Point of View Thoughts**

** Mental Conversations**

_**King Speech**_** - Percy's OP version of Charmspeak**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or the characters. Uncle Rick owns all of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**Percy Point of View**

"Both rings turn into an axe and only you can wield them, like your other weapons." Finley said.

"Thank you so much, both of you."

"Now you must go. You are going to be needed on the surface." Kenneth explained.

"Goodbye Percy."

"Goodbye Percy."

"Farewell Finley. Farewell Kenneth."

"Oh and Percy, make sure you master techniques for single and dual wielding axes." Kenneth said.

I turned back to him, smiling.

"Oh but Kenneth, I already have."

With these final words, I vapor traveled away to Camp-Halfblood and away from the two amazed mentors.

**Present Time:**

**Percy Point of View**

I reformed on the beach in Camp Half-Blood in front of several campers. I stood there silently, drinking in everything in sight. While I was gone, nothing seemed to have changed and yet everything did. The buildings in camp were the same, yet the atmosphere was tinged with sadness. I walked briskly past several campers on their way to activities. As I passed each one, I saw them turn to me and looked as if they had seen a ghost. I smiled and continued walking as I heard some of the campers whisper 'Percy.' Once I was past the majority of the campers, I continued on to the fire pit.

*Wow, I've got to hand it to Kenneth. Using the water in the air to sense incoming beings or projectiles is very useful.*

I stopped in front of the fire pit and stood still. While I stood still, I closed my eyes and focused on removing my power blocks.

**Chiron Point of View**

I was sitting behind my desk, working on some papers silently with the exception of the occasional sound of moving paper. As I worked, I felt a sudden surge of power near the center of camp. However, this power was unknown to me and that is what scared me. In an instant, I was out of my magical wheelchair and had drawn my bow. I was out of the door to my office before the papers even hit the desk.

**Annabeth Point of View**

I was in the Arena training with my dagger on some straw dummies. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I was also doing it to keep my mind off of Percy. But, as I withdrew my dagger from the stomach of the dummy I had just stabbed, I felt a sudden power surge. I immediately turned around and ran out of the arena to where the power surge came from.

**Thalia Point of View**

I was sleeping soundly since I had been fortunate enough to not have a demigod dream. Well, I _was_ sleeping soundly...that is until the sudden power surge. In a second I had woken up and fallen out of bed in a panic. I had gotten dressed quickly and rushed out the door of the Zeus Cabin. When I got outside, I was greeted with the sight of a crowd of murmuring demigods. I looked around quickly so see Chiron galloping over with his bow drawn to my left. To my right I noticed Annabeth sprinting over from the Arena, dagger in hand. Without a second thought, I activated Aegis and expanded my spear.

**Percy Point of View**

I opened my eyes after releasing the blocks to mind a growing crowd of demigods. Not even a minute later, I felt three beings approaching me. One was coming out of a cabin, the second was approaching from the Arena and the third was arriving from the Big House. I waited as the three pushed through the crowd to get to me. However, before the one from the Big House even broke through it stopped.

"Percy?"

I turned to see Chiron, obviously shocked that I was the source of the sudden power surge. I was about to respond, when the other two beings broke through the crowd from their respective directions. Suddenly, a shriek was heard from behind me and I turned to see the face of the person I expected it was.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"PERCY!" She screamed.

Within two blinks of an eye I was being hugged by her fiercely as she cried with joy. I just stood there as she cried and hugged her back, waiting for her to calm down. Everyone in the crowd was silent as she sobbed, when suddenly I was smacked.

"Perseus Jackson, don't you EVER do that to me again!" She yelled angrily.

"I can't make any promises. But, I'll try my best...just for you."

She looked like she would have hit me again, but the third being that had come into our little circle spoke.

"Annabeth, is this the boyfriend you talked to me about?"

"Yes Thalia, this is my boyfriend Percy." She said, still sounding angry.

Suddenly, there were a dozen flashes between the beach and the crowd. When the bright flashes died down, the crowd parted to see what it was. Through the gap in the crowd, I watched as the Twelve Olympians walked towards us. As soon as the Olympians joined our every growing personal circle, their eyes widened when they saw who I was. Now, Zeus being the egoistic and paranoid god he is, immediately charged up his Master Bolt.

Just as he was about to blast me, I said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I've earned the favor of a being higher than that of the Primordials."

The crowd collectively gasped at what I said. Some in the crowd radiated fear and disbelief, while others were too shocked to feel anything else. The first one to recover from what I said was of course, Athena.

"How is that possible? Surely the Primordials and any higher beings would have faded by now?"

"If they were to have faded, then why were two of them requested to make me their Champion?"

"Prove it." said Athena.

*Obviously, she's trying to prove me wrong and humiliate me.*

"Fine, I will." I said with an evil smile.

In the next instant, Athena was on the ground violently sobbing. I had used her emotions against her and made her terribly depressed. I let her stay there and cry for a good five minutes before I freed her of her altered emotions.

"Is that proof enough for those who don't believe me? Or would you require more?"

A few moments of silence followed my words. The crowd of people was still trying to absorb what I had just done to Athena. It was at least another six minutes until Athena fully recovered. However, before she could reply, someone from the crowd called 'More!' I instantly started to laugh and I laughed harder than I had ever laughed because quite honestly, this was very amusing.

"Okay…but remember that you called upon this yourself."

I slowly altered the temperature of the water molecules in the air around use for a good fifty yards. As the air grew colder, so did the campers who could now could see their breaths. In fact, even a few of the gods had started to shiver. Seeing some of the gods shivering, I smiled and turned all of the air in my little buble to ice. I could feel the fear several of the gods and many of the campers radiated. Like a light switch, the ice turned back into air leaving several cold people standing still in their places.

"Anyone else want me to continue convincing you?"

"NO!" Screamed several campers and gods.

I smiled, "Good."

"Percy, when did you get blessed by two Primordials?" asked my father.

"I see I've got some explaining to do, so let's go to the Amphitheater and listen to my story."

There were nods of agreement as I started off towards the Amphitheater. We were almost there when I felt one being throw a projectile towards me. Knowing full well who it was and what was coming towards me, I continued walking. At the last second, I turned and caught the Master Bolt with my bare hands.

"H-H-How did you c-c-catch that and n-not die?" Zeus stuttered.

"Well, maybe if you would have waited to hear my story instead of trying to kill me..."

I looked down at my hand to realize that I was still holding the Master Bolt.

"Zeus, this is your only Master Bolt...right?"

I looked him in the face as he narrowed his eyes and said, "Yes."

"Ok." I said, tossing back the weapon.

"But, remember this Zeus. If you ever throw that at me again, it's mine for the taking."

I turned and continued into the Amphitheater and stood where everyone would be able to see and hear me perfectly. I waited until everyone sat down before I told them my story. I started with the dream about Grover and told them everything up until now. They all were especially surprised when they found out it was Pontus and Eros that had blessed me. However, their faces were priceless when they heard that I had trained in the Mariana Trench. When I was done with the story, I waited for hands to fly up for questions. It was several minutes before the first hand went up.

"Yes?"

"If you trained in the Mariana Trench, wouldn't you be faster and stronger since you were down there for so long?" asked some random camper.

I smiled and jumped twelve feet in the air to show him that I was. However, I decided to not land on my feet. Instead, I landed on my fist...or more like I punched the ground as I landed. The place were my fist connected with the ground went down, forming a nine foot deep crater.

"Is that a good enough answer?"

I saw the camper nod as some more hands went up into the air.

"Yes, you in the green shirt."

"With you being the Champion of Pontus and Eros...how many of the Olympians are you stronger than?"

Knowing this question was bound to come up, I had already calculated and found the answer. I waited until all of the murmur's died down to answer.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken...I am stronger than every Olympian. Also, as an added bonus for asking the million dollar question, I'll fill you all in on a secret. I can look upon the divine form of a Titan or a god."

The crowd went into an uproar, the campers jealous that I could look at the divine forms of Titan's and gods. The Olympians however, were holding back Zeus and Ares from attacking me.

"SILENCE!" I roared.

The crowd immediately went silent, probably not wanting to be over-sized popsicles. The gods, on the other hand kept arguing like children do over toys. I lifted my hands and put them behind my back, grabbing my daggers. Without any hesitation, I threw one at Ares and the other at Zeus. The daggers flew right to their marks, three centimeters away from their groins.

"I said, SILENCE!"

The gods this time stopped speaking. One, from shock that I had almost castrated two gods. The other because they could plainly see that I was getting annoyed.

"Good, now I will say this to the Olympians. I will not try to de-throne you or anything, unless of course you try to kill me. However, even then I will only punish the ones that did try to get me killed. This way, Zeus or Ares don't drag the rest of you down with them. Sound good?"

All of the Olympians nodded, surprisingly even Zeus and Ares. Noticing the daggers were still were they hit, I reached both of my hands out. Instantly, both daggers flew back to my hands and back in their sheaths.

"Now, I must prepare for what is required of me."  
>"Percy, what do you mean?" Athena asked.<p>

"Were you not paying attention? I told you all that my mentors had told me that I was needed here for something."

For the first time during the whole story Chiron spoke, "They must have meant that you were needed to assist Grover."  
>"What's wrong with Grover?" I asked slowly.<p>

"Nothing is wrong with him per say. He did however find two demigods, brother and sister, with strong scents. He is having trouble though because there is a monster that is keeping an eye on the demigods."

"I see then, who is going with me?"

"Obviously, your girlfriend and her best friend Percy."

The person that spoke was female. She looked like your typical rebel teenager. She had the punk style hair and a bunch of band pins.

"Who would you be?"

"This is my best friend, Thalia Grace. She is a daughter of Zeus." Annabeth said.

"I see, well then go get your stuff ready and meet me on the hilltop."

"Okay." they said in unison.

I watched them run off to gather their things when Chiron spoke.

"Percy, I will have Argus take you to the city. Then, from there you must head to Maine to a military school called Westover Hall. This is the pamphlet to the school."

I took the pamphlet and said, "No need to trouble Argus."

"But, how will you get there?" Chiron asked.

"I can vapor travel us there without a problem."

'Oh' was all he said before silence engulfed the Amphitheater again.

I looked down at the pamphlet and saw a school built on a cliff. It overlooked the sea at the bottom of the cliff and the forest on the cliff itself. The building looked to be made of pure black stone and seemed to be a castle...just without the drawbridge and moat.

"Alrighty then everyone, time to go get those demigods to Camp."

I waved goodbye quickly and vapor traveled to the top of the hill. When I reformed, I saw Annabeth and Thalia walking up the hill. I waited until they arrived to speak to them.

"Alright girls, this is what is going to happen. I'm going to vapor travel us to the destination. Then, when we are done I will vapor travel the six of us back to this spot. Now, be warned...you may vomit the first time we vapor travel. Okay, are you both ready?"

Each hand met their shoulder when they nodded and in less than a minute, we were on our way to help Grover.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, rereading what I did for my first fan-fiction made me want to pay Peter to run over my head with the tank he bought in that one episode of Family Guy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Cliff Diving Champion

**A/N: Alright guys, read on. I only have ten chapters remaining from the original works.**

*** * Point of View Thoughts**

** Mental Conversations**

_**King Speech**_** - Percy's OP version of Charmspeak**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or the characters. Uncle Rick owns all of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**Percy Point of View**

I took the pamphlet and said, "No need to trouble Argus."

"But, how will you get there?" Chiron asked.

"I can vapor travel us there without a problem."

'Oh' was all he said before silence engulfed the Amphitheater again.

I looked down at the pamphlet and saw a school built on a cliff. It overlooked the sea at the bottom of the cliff and the forest on the cliff itself. The building looked to be made of pure black stone and seemed to be a castle...just without the drawbridge and moat.

"Alrighty then everyone, time to go get those demigods to Camp."

I waved goodbye quickly and vapor traveled to the top of the hill. When I reformed, I saw Annabeth and Thalia walking up the hill. I waited until they arrived to speak to them.

"Alright girls, this is what is going to happen. I'm going to vapor travel us to the destination. Then, when we are done I will vapor travel the six of us back to this spot. Now, be warned...you may vomit the first time we vapor travel. Okay, are you both ready?"

Each hand met their shoulder when they nodded and in less than a minute, we were on our way to help Grover.

**Present Time:**

**Chaos Point of View**

I watched and listened as Percy made a ruckus at the fire pit. He was showing them the powers he had trained to master. So far the funniest part was when he made Athena regret trying to humiliate him and prove him wrong.

"You know, if he is still like this after everything the Fates are going to put him through, it will be lively around here for the first time in a while." said Moros.

I glared at him as he continued to watch the images on the screen. Just as I was about to send Moros to the pit, the rest of my children and my brothers gasped as one. I turned to the screen only to scream. I watched in horror as Zeus threw his Master Bolt at Percy, who's back was turned. Time seemed to slow down on its own...or maybe it was my son Chronos doing it. We all watched in agony as the bolt caught up with Percy who still seemed to be oblivious. However, at the last second he caught the bolt in between his hand. As Percy made a fool out of Zeus, he dropped one hand to his side and held the bolt with one hand. Percy tossed the bolt back and continued on to the Amphitheater. I swiped my hand through the image as Percy walked through its threshold. I turned to Moros who was looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"Mother, why did you distrupt the image?"

"So that I could punish a undistracted son."

"W-w-what did I do?"

I snapped my fingers and a recording was play, '_"You know, if he is still like this after everything the Fates are going to put him through, it will be lively around here for the first time in a while."_' Once again, I snapped my fingers as Moros visibly gulped.

"Mother...what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing much...just send you to Tartarus over and over for a few millennium."

"W-wait!"

"I'm listening Moros."

"What if I make Percy my Champion next? Everyone here knows you're trying to fight the Fates by having as many of us do this as possible."

"Hmm..."

"I-if I make him my Champion and he trains, he could make any being weaker than a Primordial lose hope. He would just have to be there for them to drop to their knees and await their execution."

"Mother, I would like to be next in line as well." Gaia said.

"Why?"

"I want to give it to him as a gift. I want him to think of it as an apology for what might happen."

I narrowed my eyes and tried to be mad at Gaia. But, I couldn't because she didn't do anything yet.

"Fine. Now, let's see how He's doing."

"Oh and Mother?"

"Yes Moros?"

"I'll try to keep him from suffering as much."

I didn't say anything as I snapped my fingers, summoning the image of Percy on his adventures.

**Moros Point of View**

"Oh and Mother?"

"Yes Moros?"

"I'll try to keep him from suffering as much."

She didn't say anything as she snapped her fingers and once again summoning the Live images of Percy's adventures.

*I doubt it'll be by much though...and I may only make things worse by meddling...*

**Percy Point of View**

I was still on Thalia manipulating the Mist...I was sure to make a mental note to have someone teach me to do it. However, I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw Nico and Bianca get dragged off by Dr. Thorn.

"Annabeth, go get Grover and Thalia."

"Why?"

" just took the two demigods."

She said, "Okay." as she pushed her way through the crowd of dancers.

I didn't want to draw attention to the mortals, so I pushed my way through the crowd instead of vapor traveling. Once I reached the door, I pushed through and walked through the halls slowly. My hands never left my hands as I sensed a tail move through the air and hit the ground. As soon as I hit the ground, another projectile came towards me. I rolled out of the way and vapor traveled just behind Thorn. Just as my body finished reforming, I threw both daggers into his back and drew my sword.

He roared in pain and rage as he turned around and said, "Stand down demigod before I kill the boy."

"Fine." I spat at him.

He drew a sword and pointed it at me as he ordered me to walk. I felt my daggers return after the first turn through the halls. My sword reappeared in my pocket just as we walked through the doors outside. In less than five minutes, we were standing by a cliff in silence.

**Thalia Point of View**

We got to the cliff to see Percy fighting the principal guy. From what I could see Percy was just toying with him.

"Percy! Stop toying with him and end it already!"

I could see him smile from the distance between us. But, before he could even go for the killing blow Thorn got to Annabeth with shocking speed.

"If you send me to Tartarus, I'll send her to the Underworld."

I was expecting Percy to get mad or become pale. But, all he did was laugh and drop his weapons. I watched in shock as he laughed and clutched his sides. Suddenly, he stopped and looked deadly calm.

"I don't need weapons to kill the likes of you."

As soon as the last word was out of his mouth, Thorn screamed in pain.

"Percy what did you do?" I asked.

"I just froze the moisture in his left eye."

I looked back at Thorn, who still held Annabeth with his right arm. I was about to run in and stab his right arm with my spear, but what he did no one expected. Thorn ran to the cliff-side and jumped off. However, when he was at the height of his jump, several silver arrows embedded themselves in his back.

*Just great..._those_ people are here.*

I looked around to see a bunch of girls with silver outfits at the tree line, loaded bows at the ready. Before anyone made another move, Percy ran to the cliff-side faster than Thorn did and jumped after them.

**Percy Point of View**

I watched as silver arrows flew by and embedded themselves in Thorn's back. Not having any seconds thoughts, I ran to the cliff-side as fast as I could and jumped off. As I fell down, I could still see Thorn with Annabeth still in his arm. I made my body rigged so I could fall down faster and just as I was about to cut of Thorn's right arm, they disappeared.

"NO!" I roared.

I fell farther down to my father's domain. Just as I was about to hit the surface of the water, I too disappeared from sight.

**Artemis Point of View**

*That stupid male would do anything for her...*

I watched as he fell towards Thorn. I kept watching all the way up to when Percy disappeared as well.

"Hunters! It is late, so set up camp and head to bed."

I heard 'Yes Milady' all around. I turned around to see my half-sister, Thalia.

"Did Percy disappear again?"

"I'm afraid that's a yes."

"Great, not only my best friend, but her boyfriend as well!" she exclaimed.

**Percy Point of View**

I woke up on a beach with crystal clear water. Groaning, I sat up and looked around to find no one else around. Confused, I stood up to look completely around myself. Behind me was a forest and about ten yards from were I was, it met the beach.

"Hello Perseus." said a female voice.

I turned around to see two people standing before me, one was male and the other female. Since the female spoke, I looked her in the eyes and ignored the other. It was this action that was my biggest mistake. In an instant, the male was standing before me, completely consuming my view. Looking into his eyes, I felt like I was going to die and that no matter how hard I fought back, it wouldn't make a slight difference. In seconds, I was back on my knees with my arms hanging limp. For lack of better words, I felt weak and hopeless. I felt like I had never had anything to live for or never would. It felt worse by every passing second, ever expanding and inescapable.

"Moros, you had better stop that, unless you want _Her_ to blast you to dust."

"Alright Gaia, I'll stop it." grumbled Moros.

*Well, either I'm the luckiest demigod ever...or I'm the unluckiest...*

"That is something that you will find out sooner or later child." Gaia said sadly.

"Damn mind readers." I muttered.

Moros let out a chuckle as I said, "So to what do I owe the privilege of meeting another two Primordials?"

"Oh you know, just the same business as the last two. You know, the business were we make you our Champion and leave mentors with you to train you." Moros said nonchalantly.

"Um...as you probably know...that is a bit of a problem."

"Nonsense! Thanks to our brother Chronos...NOT the Titan Kronos mind you. Anyway, this is a room in his palace that he has been nice enough to allow you to use. Now, while you are in this room, time will flow normally. However, time everywhere else will run slower." Moros said as Gaia continued.

"Chronos has made it like this so that when you get back, it should have only been about five days since you disappeared."

"Alright...so can we get the painful part over with so that I can get to the training?"

Laughing, Moros said, "You really are impatient, but very well. Gaia, why don't you go first?"

I took in every detail of Gaia and Moros as she walked over. Gaia was around five-ten with long flowing hair the color of a hazelnut. She had beautiful beige eyes that spoke of home and nature. Moros on the other hand was around six-three with jet-black eyes and hair. Both of the Primordials before me had a runner's build. I was snapped out of examining them when I felt a hand touch my forehead.

"As my Champion, you will be able to control the Earth beneath your feet. It will heal you when you're injured, it will provide you with energy. You will know where you are exactly on land at all times. Not only that, but you will be able to make tunnels or if you're in tunnels that are already made, you will know where they come out of end."

"Thank you Lady Gaia."

She smiled and said, "No need to call me Lady. Please just call me Gaia and one last thing. I'm sorry."

"Wait...whaaaaahhhhhh!" I screamed as the searing pain made my eyes water.

In terms of a scale of one to ten, this was a nine unlike its predecessors. The first two times I went through this, the pain was at least a solid fifteen. Though, this one made up for that difference because of its duration. I had stopped screaming at minute twenty. I just sat there on my knees until it finally ended.

"Y-you know, I think I'm starting to get used to that pain." I croaked.

Moros chuckled gently, "You still have to become my Champion."

"Well, let's get this over with." I muttered.

I stayed in the same position as he walked over and Gaia walked back to her original position. He waited a few minutes so I could catch my breath. Once I had done that, he placed his hand on my forehead like the three Primordials before him.

"As my Champion, those you fight will feel as you did when you looked into my eyes. They will be feel hopeless and weak all the way to their execution. When trained, you will be able to use this like a light switch. Now, before we get to this I would like to say something, okay?"

I kept my still aching body still and nodded with his hand still on my forehead.

"When you trained in the Mariana Trench, your skin became a little tougher to cut because of the pressure and heat. But, your body changes slightly with each Primordial that makes you his or her Champion. So, that means that your skin will be even harder and if you remember your eyes..."

"Wait...so are you saying that every time I'm made a Champion of another Primordial, I'll get more colored orbs around my irs?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Alright then, that's good to know. Now...let's stop the chit chat and get on with this."

I felt even more pain course through my body. I could feel myself losing consciousness from two blessings in less than four hours. But, remember the time slow down thing that Chronos is doing? Well, in the time it took all of this to happen...about ten minutes have passed by on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I would just like to say that you should review. Maybe, I'll consider whatever you say and put it in the evolved version of this fan-fiction, which is Perseus Jackson: The Lord of All.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Capture the Oracle

**A/N: Hello to all of those who actually read the author's note. Here is the next chapter, so enjoy and review!**

*** * Point of View Thoughts**

** Mental Conversations**

_**King Speech**_** - Percy's OP version of Charmspeak**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or the characters. Uncle Rick owns all of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**Percy Point of View**

"When you trained in the Mariana Trench, your skin became a little tougher to cut because of the pressure and heat. But, your body changes slightly with each Primordial that makes you his or her Champion. So, that means that your skin will be even harder and if you remember your eyes..."

"Wait...so are you saying that every time I'm made a Champion of another Primordial, I'll get more colored orbs around my irs?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Alright then, that's good to know. Now...let's stop the chit chat and get on with this."

I felt even more pain course through my body.I could feel myself losing consciousness from two blessings in less than four hours. But, remember the time slow down thing that Chronos is doing? Well, in the time it took all of this to happen...about ten minutes have passed by on Earth.

**Present Time:**

**Thalia Point of View**

The campers and hunters were eating dinner before the game of capture the flag. The game itself would be on a low scale since there were only around fifteen on each side. But, either way the both sides weren't completely into it. The campers were still upset about the disappearance of Percy and Annabeth. The hunters looked like they had been crying about something and I just put it as them missing Artemis. After everyone was finished with their food, Chiron stomped his hoof.

"Campers and Hunters, attention please!" he called.

Everyone looked at Chiron expectantly and waited silently for him to continue his speech.

"Today we will hold our annual Campers vs. Hunters capture the flag game. The rules are as usual, the flag must stay within sight, no killing or intentional maiming. Magic items-"

"-are allowed to be used if you have one. Powers are also permitted to be used and tricks can be used." someone continued, interrupting Chiron.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and collectively gasped. There stood Percy, but somehow he seemed different. It seemed that I wasn't the only one to notice this because no one spoke as we all tried to figure it out. Percy was around six-two now and his eyes contained two more colored orbs. However, these were minor compared to whatever else was different.

*Wait...two more colored orbs?*

I gasped again and immediately stood up and walked over to him. He was taller than me by five inches, but I put my hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes.

"You were blessed by two more...right?"

"Yeah and I was trained to fully be able to wield the abilities I acquired."

"How? You were only gone for two days."

"Chronos...the Primordial of Time, not the Titan, made the time on Earth run slower while I trained."

"I see...so then mind telling us why your ears a pierced now?"

"I'll show you rather than tell you all." he said.

He put his right hand up to his ear and suddenly the stud disappeared and a spear appeared in his hand. Then, he did the same with the other hand. When both spears were in his hands, he stood there for a few seconds before he replaced them.

"So...now you've mastered spear techniques and what not?" I asked.

"Yeah, so now I can use daggers, swords, spears and a bow with ease."

"Our Lady is still better at archery than you, _male_!" called one of the Hunters.

**Percy Point of View**

"So...now you've mastered spear techniques and what not?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, so now I can use daggers, swords, spears and a bow with ease."

"Our Lady is still better at archery than you, _male_!" called one of the Hunters.

"So...who wants to see a demonstration of my new abilities before we play capture the flag?"

The funny thing is, only the Hunters raised their hands...not a single camper raised his or her hands. It seems the memory of the last demonstration was still fresh in their minds.

"Okay then, since the Hunters doubt that a _male_ has any power let them be the subjects of my demonstration." I said with a smile.

I could see some of them gulp as I said, "Who wants to stab or shoot me in the stomach?"

Several hunters raised their hands, obviously wanting to harm me.

"Good, you can all shoot me with arrows at once."

They all smiled as they got up and stood directly between two of the tables. They drew their bows as one and notched an arrow.

"Thalia, get out of the way."

"But-"

"No. No, none of that. Now get out of the way." I said, interrupting her.

She grumbled, "Fine."

Once she was out of the way, I stood there with my hands in my jean pockets. I nodded to them to signal them that they may shoot. As soon as I had nodded, they fired without hesitation. All in all, a total of eight hunters had fired on me gladly. I felt three of their arrows embed themselves in my chest, one in each leg and arm. The last one went into my throat, causing everyone to gasp. I felt the pain and I didn't even flinch, but I continued standing there for a few more seconds. Slowly, I pulled the arrow in either arm, followed by the arrows in my legs. After I pulled the ones in my chest out, the one in my throat was pulled out. All of this was done silently and with out grunts or cries of pain from me. Now, before them I stood, injured and bleeding. But, before any of the healers in camp could react, the Earth rose up to heal me.

"Well, it seems he's the newest Champion of Gaia. So, Percy who's the other?" asked Thalia.

"Only those who know of each Primordial will know who the other is after this." I said, looking at the Athena table.

I turned back to the hunters, fully healed and alive. They each had looks of shock and awe on their faces. Before I could do anything else, a hunter with a silver tiara on her head put herself between me and the hunters who shot me.

"Explain to those of us who don't know about all of this and what is going on." she demanded.

"Fine, but first...what is your name?"

"Zoe. Zoe Nightshade. Now, tell us everything we don't know."

"Okay, first off...I know of your past. Secondly, my name is Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy."

She looked shocked and absolutely lived that I knew about her past. To stop her from doing anything, I pulled out Riptide in pen form. That seemed to do the trick because she went back to the Hunters table and sat down. As she sat down, I retold my story from when I found out I was a demigod to now. It took a good ten minutes before it was all explained and after I was done, all of the Hunters looked at me in fear.

"You still haven't said who the other Primordial was that made you his or her Champion." Thalia said.

"Since you are the one that is so openly curious...you'll be the subject of the last demonstration." I said, smiling evilly.

The eight hunters that had shot at me let out sighs of relief. As I waved my hand and vapor traveled Thalia to were the hunters had been standing moments ago. **(A/N: It seemed like a cool idea at the time, so let me know what you think.)** Thalia was obviously shocked that I could vapor travel someone with a wave of the hand. Without warning, I turned on the light switch, as Moros had called it. Once on, I looked Thalia in the eyes as she fell to her knees, crying and muttering incoherent things. I turned the light switch back off and waited for Thalia to recover.

"M-M-Moros!"

I turned to Chiron, "Sorry, what was that?"

"M-Moros was the other Primordial...there's no doubt about it. W-we-we all felt what Thalia felt..."

"You're right my dear friend."

"Now, let's go play capture the flag!"

~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~

**Percy Point of View**  
><em>Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,<em>

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

The Oracle finished her little show and proceeded to collapse into a heaping pile. Before anyone could speak again, I vapor traveled her back to her seat in the Big House attic.

"Alright, Zoe obviously goes since she is the leader of the quest. Two campers and three hunters seems fair." I said.

"Phoebe, Bianca and I will be the three hunters to go. As for the campers, that is for you to decide." said Zoe.

"I'll go!" Grover exclaimed.

"Very well, now who will be the second camper?"

"I'll go." Thalia and I said in unison.

"I will not have a male hero travel with any of the hunters." said Zoe.

"What about Grover?"

"He is a satyr and thus, not technically a boy."

"Come on! Let me go with you, please." I begged.

"No."

"Please Zoe. My girlfriend's life is at risk here...not just Lady Artemis."

"I said no and that is that."

"I swear on the Styx that if anything happens to her, I will torture you for as long as I live." I snarled.

Without waiting for a response, I left the room and went to my cabin. There I stayed for hours, skipping dinner, which turned out to be a mistake. Someone knocked on the door and when I didn't respond, Grover barged in, followed by Chiron.

"P-Percy, I'm s-s-so sorry. I j-just wanted to help Artemis so much."

"It's fine." I lied.

"I-I promise to look for Annabeth on the quest. I'll look for her and make sure she's okay, I promise."

"Thanks...Grover."

"Grover, please give Percy and I some privacy to talk."

"You see Percy? No one needs a goat." he said, leaving.

Once Grover closed the door and the sound of his hoof-steps faded away, Chiron spoke again.

"Percy, I don't pretend to understand prophecies, but for what it's worth I would've volunteered myself...if it wasn't for the last line."

"_One shall perish by a parent's hand._ Yeah, I can understand why you didn't volunteer."

"Percy...I think it would be best for you to go home to your mother. If we need you, we'll Iris-message you."

"Yeah...alright, fine."

~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~

My mother pursed her lips and said, "Percy...I'm telling you that you're too old for me to tell you what you should do. I'll support you no matter what you decide to do...even if it's dangerous."

The toilet down the hall flushed, signaling that the guy was done with his business.

"Percy, I don't have much time! Just remember, I love you no matter what. I know you'll do what's best for Annabeth. Goodbye Percy."

Before the came around the corner, she waved her hand through the mist. The last thing I saw of the living room, was the guy looking down at my mom, smiling.

"Well, they're leaving tomorrow...so I'd better get some sleep." I said to myself.

I collapsed onto my bed and instantly fell asleep. However, what felt like ten minutes, I woke up to someone banging on the door. I fell out of bed, groaning, while I walked to the door and opened it.

_"Hey Boss."_ said a pitch-black pegasus.

_"Why are you here Blackjack?"_

_"Your help is needed Boss."_

_"Stop calling me Boss."_

_"Sure thing Boss."_

_Groaning, I said, "Let's get this over with."_

I got onto Blackjack's back as he took me out over Long Island Sound.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review, follow, favorite or whatever. What you do is for you and the Fates to decide.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Undead Mercenary's & A Coat

**A/N: Hello to my dearest readers. Be sure to enjoy, review, and rejoice.**

*** * Point of View Thoughts**

** Mental Conversations**

_**King Speech**_** - Percy's OP version of Charmspeak**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or the characters. Uncle Rick owns all of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**Percy Point of View**

I collapsed onto my bed and instantly fell asleep. However, what felt like ten minutes, I woke up to someone banging on the door. I fell out of bed, groaning, while I walked to the door and opened it.

_"Hey Boss."_ said a pitch-black pegasus.

_"Why are you here Blackjack?"_

_"Your help is needed Boss."_

_"Stop calling me Boss."_

_"Sure thing Boss."_

_Groaning, I said, "Let's get this over with."_

I got onto Blackjack's back as he took me out over Long Island Sound.

**Present Time:**

After we had gotten past a certain wine god that hoped I died, we followed the quest members. Of course, first I had to save some weird creature at the bottom of the Sound and then I had to promise Nico to keep his sister safe. But, hey so far I was doing great and I had Annabeth's cap of invisibility in my pocket to give to her when this was all over. They stopped at a gas station in Maryland for gas. I had Blackjack land a little farther down the street, were I could see them and they couldn't see me.

_"Blackjack, head back to camp. You need to rest."_

_"But, what about you Boss?"_

As a response, I spread my wings to their fullest wingspan. I had gotten these as a side effect of being the Champion of not one, but four Primordials. I still remembered waking up with them after blacking out from Moros making me his Champion.

_"Good to know I was of some use Boss."_ Blackjack said, breaking me of the approaching flashback.

With one last goodbye, Blackjack flew off and headed back to camp. I on the other hand, flew off and followed the van for several more hours. I know, flying in Zeus' domain was a bad idea, but if he tried to strike me down...well, you can guess. Anyway, the van finally stopped in Washington and I landed by the Washington Monument. I watched from a few blocks away as they got out. Grover pointed to one of the buildings lining the Mall. I started to follow them as they walked to the building, but then I noticed Dr. Thorn. I watched him watch them until the quest members were out of sight. Then, when he started to move, I moved, following him. I had put on Annabeth's cap and followed close behind him, into the building. When I had entered the building, I hid my presence completely so I wouldn't gather unwanted attention.

"Where are they?" a voice asked Thorn.

"General, sir, they are in the rocket museum."

"It's called the Air and Space Museum." said a familiar voice.

I looked up at were the voices came from and I saw Luke. He looked the same as he had when he tried to kill me with that Pit Scorpion. However, beside him a man with light brown skin and slicked-back dark hair. The guy was muscular and had hands that could snap a flagpole in half. This guy had a brutal face, huge shoulders, and wore an expensive looking brown silk suit.

"How many are there?"

"Four sir, a satyr, a camper with...shall you say, _punk_ style clothes and a horrible shield. Then, there are two hunters...one has a tiara on her head an-"

"That one I know." snarled the General.

"Sir, please allow me to go and dispose of them?"

To me, what Luke said sounded inbetween a question and statement. It even held trace amounts of...pleading?

"No, you are too important to risk losing demigod."

"Yes, _boy_, you are too important to risk. I shall go and deal with them."

"No you won't Thorn. I will send some other playmates for them. One is already on its way...the others will be sent very soon."

"Sir, here are the teeth you asked for." said a mortal mercenary.

"Good, now plant them and pour the liquid over them."

The soldier saluted and said, "Yes sir."

In less than five minutes, out of the holes they were planted, came out baby saber-tooth tigers.

"What is this? Cute cuddly kittens?" roared the General.

"Gather them up and leave. I don't want to ever see your face again!" the General bellowed, while pointing at the soldier.

After the soldier had gone, the General pointed to another guard.

"You! Go get the correct teeth now!"

The guard scurried off to get the teeth as I watched, unnoticed and silently. The guard came back with twelve teeth in total. But, this time instead of having someone else do it, the General stood up and jumped off the balcony. When he landed, the marble floor cracked and spread a little farther from the point of impact. The General rubbed his shoulders and winced.

"Curse my stiff neck."

"Would you like another hot pad sir? Or more would you like some more Tylenol?" a guard asked.

"No! It will pass."

The General snatched the teeth from the guard and proceeded to plant them. Like the last time, the same weird red liquid was poured onto them. However, unlike last time, a skeletal hand shot out of the ground. First it was one hand, then several more followed, until twelve skeletons in gray combat fatigues stood before the General.

Looking up at the balcony, the General said, "Quick, do you have the scent ready?"

A woman walked...or rather slithered up to the railing. I immediately noticed that she was some sort of snake lady.

"Yesssss Lord here is the scent."

I watched as she dropped a scarf that looked a lot like one that a hunter would wear. Before it reached the General's open hand, I ran and jumped for it. I caught it mid-air and landed, rolling onto the floor.

"What is this?" the General bellowed.

"It has to be Perseus Jackson, close the doors!" yelled Luke.

However, it was too late because I was already outside. I stopped quickly and looked back when I noticed a piece of my shirt was missing. What I saw got me moving again, the skeletons were passing around the piece they had ripped off and smelled it. I just stood there and watched until they started walking towards me. In an instant, I was running across the street and into the Air and Space Museum.

**Thalia Point of View**

"Grover, are you sure this is were Artemis was last?"

"For the last time, yes! Like I said before, I don't know why the trail ends here."

Suddenly a loud roar was heard, causing several mortals to go rigid in fear. The four of us turned around as one to see the Nemean Lion.

"Scatter." said Zoe.

Immediately everyone went their own ways, Bianca and Zoe jumped onto a model of Jupiter and started firing arrows whenever the Nemean Lion opened its mouth. Grover ran off a little farther up the walkway and started to play his reed pipes, trying to get the Nemean Lion to fall asleep. I, on the other hand, activated my shield and spear and set to trying to stab the inside of its mouth with the spear.

"Hey, look over here you stupid over grown cat!" called a familiar voice.

**Percy Point of View**

When I saw the Nemean Lion, I immediately went to the gift shop. As I entered, I was truly hoping that they still sold that gross space food stuff. I guess I lucked out, because they seemed to only be selling more than the last time I was here. I quickly grabbed an armful of the junk and ran back out.

"Hey, look over here you stupid over grown cat!" I called.

Apparently it didn't like being called stupid, because it immediately turned around and roared at me. However, that was its mistake, as it roared I played basketball with its mouth as the basket and the space food as the basketball. After the first three packets, it learned its lesson and kept its mouth closed.

"I need the four of you to get its mouth open again."

"Why? This isn't basketball Percy, this is a fight for our lives!"

"Thalia, just trust me, okay? I've had this stuff before...it kills."

"You better be right about this Kelp Head."

"Hey, I'm dating the smartest girl we know! So, of course I'm right."

She went off and tried to go for its eyes, obviously hoping to get one so it would roar. Sadly, the Nemean Lion saw through this and swiped at her. When Thalia was hit, she flew through the air and hit the wall with a sickening thud. The Nemean Lion was obviously satisfied because it let out the roar that would be its undoing. I threw the rest of the packets of space food down its waiting throat. Before the last packet disappeared down its gullet, the Nemean Lion slowly started to disintegrate. However, unexpectedly, a brown leather windbreaker was left behind.

"Well, there is a new coat for someone." I said.

"No Percy Jackson. Fair is fair, you killed it, so that is rightfully yours."

Reluctantly, I picked it up and put it on as the doors to the museum were opened. I looked down to see the twelve skeletons looking up at me.

"...coat is impenetrable." Zoe had been saying.

"Okay...you guy's need to move...those skeletons down there are locked onto my scent."

Zoe looked down at the approaching warriors and scowled.

"Where did they come from?"

I quickly told her and with each passing word the skeletons grew closer and her paler. As soon as I finished, I herded them in the opposite direction of the group of skeletons.

"Hurry, you guys need to keep going. I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

"No, we will not leave a quest member behind...male or female." Zoe said.

"Fine...then let's all do ourselves a favor and run!"

Everyone turned and ran away from the approaching enemies. No one stopped until we were in the van and driving off. However, that didn't seem to be the end of it because we had a helicopter following us from the skies.

"Hey Dad. If you could blast that helicopter with lightning, that would be very helpful." Thalia said, praying.

"There! Go into the parking lot."

"But, we'll be trapped." Zoe said.

"Please Zoe, just trust me right now."

Zoe responded by pulling into the parking lot. Before the van was even at a stop, Bianca undid her seat-belt and jumped out.

"Hurry! We need to take the train to get it off our tail."

We ran down the steps, following Bianca into a subway station.

"Let's go south, towards Alexandria." Bianca suggested.

"Anything." agreed Thalia.

We quickly bought our tickets and jumped onto the train, just before it departed. We rode in silence, until the train came up to the surface, showing us the helicopter. It was till back at the parking lot, circling it, but it didn't come after us.

We all let out a sigh as Grover said, "Nice thinking of the subway back there, Bianca."

"Yeah, well I saw that station when Nico and I came through here last summer. I still remember how surprised I was when I saw it because it wasn't there when we had been living in D.C."

"New? How could that be? The station we were just at looked really old." Grover said, obviously confused.

"Yeah, I guess...but trust me. When Nico and I lived here as little kids, there was no subway."

"Wait a minute, no subway at all?" Thalia asked, sitting forward.

Bianca nodded and before anyone could say anything else, the sound of a helicopter reached our ears.

"We need to switch trains at the next stop." I said.

After we switched trains, we stayed on the train for another half hour before switching again. Not one of us knew where we were going, but we all knew we had to lose the helicopter. The best thing about it was that we did, the not so good thing was that we were dumped at a train yard filled with snow.

"Great, now what do we do?" Thalia asked.

"Let's warm up before we decide anything." said Bianca.

With that, Bianca walked towards a barrel with fire in...kind of like the ones you see in a movie with homeless people. This scene of ours was even complete with one standing right next to the flaming barrel, trying to keep warm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Until next time my faithful readers and reviewers! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Homeless Apollo & The Talk

**A/N: Hey everyone! You know what to do if you've read all of the previous chapters. Read, review, repeat and on some occasions...vote. So...until the next Author's Note...enjoy!**

*** * Point of View Thoughts**

** Mental Conversations**

_**King Speech**_** - Percy's OP version of Charmspeak**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or the characters. Uncle Rick owns all of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**Percy Point of View**

After we switched trains, we stayed on the train for another half hour before switching again. Not one of us knew where we were going, but we all knew we had to lose the helicopter. The best thing about it was that we did, the not so good thing was that we were dumped at a train yard filled with snow.

"Great, now what do we do?" Thalia asked.

"Let's warm up before we decide anything." said Bianca.

With that, Bianca walked towards a barrel with fire in...kind of like the ones you see in a movie with homeless people. This scene of ours was even complete with one standing right next to the flaming barrel, trying to keep warm.

**Present Time:**

**Percy Point of View**

Zoe, Grover, Bianca, Thalia and I all stood in silence around the fire with the homeless man. Well, it was silent except for the crackling of the fire and an occasional animal call in the distance.

"You know, you're never completely without friends. So, are you children looking for a train west?" asked the homeless man.

"Yes sir. Do you know of any?"

In response, he pointed to a train, gleaming and free of snow. This was one of those automobile-carrier trains. The train had steel mesh curtains and had a triple-deck of cars inside. We turned to thank the homeless man for pointing it out, but he was already gone, with the fire.

Shivering I said, "Well, we have our way west...let's go."

As soon as we got on the train and saw the cars inside, we decided to pick a car and get some rest. Zoe and Bianca were in the Lexus and Grover was in the Lamborghini. Thalia was in a Mercedes SLK and I was in the McLaren MP4. The best part about all of this, other than sleeping in a luxury car was that no one argued about who had to drive.

I was the last one awake out of all of us in the quest. Falling asleep would mean more dreams about Annabeth and what scared me about that was what I would see.

"You really shouldn't be afraid of dreams."

I looked over to the passenger side to find the homeless guy. Nothing had changed since we had saw him last. He still had on worn out jeans and a ripped coat that was leaking stuffing.

"You know, if it wasn't for dreams, I wouldn't know half of the things I know about the future."

He then proceeded to clear his throat dramatically and raise his hand as he said:

_"Dreams like podcast,_

_Downloading truth in my ears._

_They tell me cool stuff."_

I knew who it was instantly because...well...no one on Earth could write a haiku that bad.

"Lord Apollo."

"Shh, I'm incognito...call me Fred." he whispered.

"Okay...a god named Fred."

"Yeah, well you know. Zeus, my father, insists on certain rules...like not intervening in human quests."

"So...can you help us?"

"Have you looked outside recently?"

I looked outside the train window to see a completely different landscape than what we left behind.

"How fast is the train moving?"

Apollo or Fred or whatever, chuckled.

"Fast enough and unfortunately you're running out of time. Sunset is approaching, but I imagine we'll get you across a good chunk of America at least."

"Okay then...so were is Artemis?"

Apollo or Fred's face visibly darkened as he said, "I see and know a lot, but her location is clouded from me. That I really don't like."

"What about Annabeth then?"

He frowned, "You mean your girlfriend? That I don't know either."

"Okay...do you know what monster Artemis was hunting by any chance?"

"No, but there is someone who might know that. His name is Nereus, the Old Man of the Sea. Seek him out when you arrive in San Francisco, he has a long memory and a sharp eye. He has knowledge that is sometimes kept obscure even from my Oracle."

"But, it's your Oracle. Why can't you just tell us what the prophecy means?"

"You might as well ask an artist to explain his art. Or even ask a poet to explain his poem, it defeats the purpose. The meaning can only become clear through the search."

"So...in other words...you don't know what it means."  
>"Well look at the time! I really must be going now, so remember what I said Percy. Now get some sleep, you'll need it."<p>

He snapped his fingers as he said it and before I knew it, my eyes were closing.

**Thalia Point of View**

I woke up in the car to sound of voices talking not far from me. I quickly and quietly got out of the car and went towards the voices until I could finally hear what was being said.

"What about Annabeth then?" said a familiar voice

"You mean your girlfriend? That I don't know either." said another familiar voice.

I realized who the voices belonged to. The one that I had heard first was Percy's and the other's was the homeless guy.

"Okay...do you know what monster Artemis was hunting by any chance?" Percy asked.

"No, but there is someone who might know that. His name is Nereus, the Old Man of the Sea. Seek him out when you arrive in San Francisco, he has a long memory and a sharp eye. He has knowledge that is sometimes kept obscure even from my Oracle." said the homeless guy.

*Wait...he said _my Oracle_...Percy's talking to Apollo!*

"But, it's your Oracle. Why can't you just tell us what the prophecy means?" asked Percy.

*He really is a Kelp Head if he thinks Apollo would even tell him what it means..."

"You might as well ask an artist to explain his art. Or even ask a poet to explain his poem, it defeats the purpose. The meaning can only become clear through the search." explained Apollo.

"So...in other words...you don't know what it means."  
>"Well look at the time! I really must be going now, so remember what I said Percy. Now get some sleep, you'll need it."<p>

I heard Apollo snap his fingers as he said that. He must of known I was listening in because my eyes started to close to.

**Percy Point of View**

I woke up to Thalia shaking me and telling me the trained stopped and that we had to get off. I rubbed my eyes after she stopped shaking me and left to gather her things. My talk with Apollo was still fresh in my mind as I too gathered my things and got off the train. The others were getting off as well when I stepped off.

It took us a little bit, but we arrived at the outskirts of a little ski town nestled in the mountains. As we continued walking to the town, we passed a sign that read **Welcome to Cloudcroft, New Mexico**. By the time we reached the Main Street, which was a little over half a mile, we were all freezing. Yes...all of us...even me with my new lion-skin coat. As we walked, I told Grover of my talk with Apollo last night. I told him everything that he told me, even the part were I had to seek Nereus in San Francisco.

"That's good I guess, but first we have to get there first."

We kept walking until we reached the town square. Here you could see pretty much everything in the town. There was a school, a grocery store, a coffee shop, some ski cabins and some tourists shops and cafes.

"Great! There's no bus station in this town." Thalia said.

"Yeah, but there's a coffee shop!" said an excited Grover.

"Yes, coffee is good." Zoe said.

"Okay fine. You and Grover can get some food and drinks for everyone, while Percy, Bianca and I ask around for directions. When you two have the food and drinks, meet us at the grocery store." Thalia ordered.

Everyone gave a quick nod to show they understood and went their ways. Zoe and Grover disappeared quickly as they went to the coffee shop. Once at the grocery store, we asked the clerk if there was a way to get off the mountain.

"There is a taxi service at the bottom of the mountain. You could call them, but it would take them an hour or two to get up here and it would cost you a couple hundred dollars."

We said our thank you's and left the building, but not before I bought a rubber rat from the lonely looking clerk.

"Wonderful," Thalia grumped. "I'm going to ask around town to see if anyone has any other suggestions."

"But the clerk said-"

"I know, but I'm going to ask around anyway." she said, interrupting me.

Bianca and I silently watched as Thalia walked off down the street.

"Nice rat." she said, turning to me.

"So...um...how do you like being a Hunter so far?" I asked, while placing the rat on the porch railing.

Pursing her lips she asked, "Are you still mad at me for joining them?"

"Nah...as long as you're happy."

"I'm not sure 'happy' is the right word. I mean Lady Artemis is gone and all. But, being a Hunter is pretty cool and I feel calmer somehow. Everything even seems to have slowed down for me...I'm guessing that's the immortality."

I just stared at her as she talked, taking in the difference. She did seem more confident and more at peace. She didn't even hid her face under a hat anymore and she kept her hair tied back. I shivered when I realized that in eighty years or more, she would look exactly the same as she did now.

"Nico didn't understand my decision," Bianca murmured. She was looking at me like she wanted assurance that she had made the right choice.

"He'll come to terms with it eventually. I think he just needs some time to sort everything out in his head. Either way, he'll be all right. Camp Half-Blood takes in a lot of young children, they did it for Annabeth."

Bianca nodded. "I hope we find her. Annabeth, I mean...she is really lucky to have you as her boyfriend."

I chuckled. "Yeah sure she is. It really did her a lot of good, didn't it?"

"I may not know her...but somehow I think she would beat you if she heard you beating yourself up over it."

"Yeah, she probably would beat the crap out of me for saying that."

"Yeah, you see? Besides, you risked your life to save Nico and me and we are both very grateful for that. I mean, what you did was seriously brave and if you wouldn't have done what you did...well I'm not sure where Nico and I would be right now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was chapter 9, so review and what not I guess.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Wild's Blessing

**A/N: Hello again my fellow demigods and demigoddesses!**

*** * Point of View Thoughts**

** Mental Conversations**

_**King Speech**_** - Percy's OP version of Charmspeak**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or the characters. Uncle Rick owns all of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**Percy Point of View**

"Nico didn't understand my decision," Bianca murmured. She was looking at me like she wanted assurance that she had made the right choice.

"He'll come to terms with it eventually. I think he just needs some time to sort everything out in his head. Either way, he'll be all right. Camp Half-Blood takes in a lot of young children, they did it for Annabeth."

Bianca nodded. "I hope we find her. Annabeth, I mean...she is really lucky to have you as her boyfriend."

I chuckled. "Yeah sure she is. It really did her a lot of good, didn't it?"

"I may not know her...but somehow I think she would beat you if she heard you beating yourself up over it."

"Yeah, she probably would beat the crap out of me for saying that."

"Yeah, you see? Besides, you risked your life to save Nico and me and we are both very grateful for that. I mean, what you did was seriously brave and if you wouldn't have done what you did...well I'm not sure where Nico and I would be right now."

**Present Time:**

**Percy Point of View**

After a little slip up on my part about the eavesdropping I partook in with Nico, Zoe and Grover thankfully arrived. Thalia soon showed up after them with still no luck. It was that very luck that seemed to be cursing us because a warm breeze swept through the town. Grover had gone rigged and dropped his cup seconds later as the pictures of flying birds actually flew off the cup. A squeak had followed from the now moving rubber rat. To make matters worse, Grover collapsed next to the steaming coffee on the ground.

"Uhhhhh," Grover groaned.

We were currently moving him to the edge of town to not attract unwanted mortal attention. However, we got the next best thing...monster attention. The first two skeletons appeared from behind the trees on either side of the road. The skeletons however were somewhat different. They now wore blue New Mexico State Police uniforms, but they still had the same transparent gray skin and yellow eyes. Locking me in their line of sight, they drew their handguns and pointed them at me. Before they could fire, Thalia lept into action, tapping her bracelet. Zoe and Bianca drew their bows...well Zoe did because Bianca was having trouble with Grover who kept swooning and leaning on her.

"Back up," Thalia said.

We started to do as she said, but the appearance of another two skeletons stopped us. I cursed silently, realizing that they had us surrounded.

"We need to get rid of these before the other eight show up."

"You're right Percy. The sooner the better too because who knows how close the other eight of them are."

Suddenly, one of the skeletons raised a cell phone to its mouth and started chattering and clicking away. We all instantly knew the skeleton was calling his brethren to their position.

"Well...I guess we're going to have a full party here soon." Bianca said.

"It's near," moaned Grover.

"Grover, what are you talking about?"

"The gift. The gift from the Wild is near."

"We're going to have to go one-on-one guys." informed Thalia.

I closed my eyes and recalled everything the General had said about Annabeth's fate. I recalled Luke and how many times he had betrayed her. I opened my eyes and charged at the closest skeleton. In midswing I uncapped Riptide and reduced it to a pile of bones. The moment the last bone from the skeleton hit the ground, the other three turned to me and open fired.

**Thalia Point of View**

I watched in horror as the three remaining skeleton turned towards Percy, ignoring those they were fighting. It got worse as they open fired all at once on Percy.

*No no no no no...what am I going to tell Annabeth?!*

"PERCY!"

In a rage, I turned and blasted two of the skeletons with lightning. I would've happily blasted the last one, but Bianca stabbed the last one, turning it to dust.

"How did you do that?" Zoe asked.

"I-I don't know...maybe it was a lucky stab?"

She said it like a question as if she was trying to convince herself as well. While the three remaining skeletons reknit themselves, a certain Kelp-for-Brains groaned.

**Percy Point of View**

I groaned not long after I heard the blast of a lightning stike. Slowly, I sat up, realizing I didn't have any new and unwanted holes in my body.

"Percy! Thank the gods, I didn't want to have to tell Annabeth any bad news right after everything." said Thalia.

"Sorry, but you can't get rid of me that easily. I mean come on, I'm sure the Fates have so much more in store for me." I said, standing up.

By the time I stood up, the remaining three skeletons were advancing on us with their baton's drawn.

"Hey Bianca, try to get another lucky stab at them." Thalia said.

She tried again on the nearest of the three, but they were wary and it didn't work. They backed us up, while keeping us at baton's length. It was at that moment that whatever was knocking the trees over decided to show itself.

_"REEEEET!" _squealed the biggest and wildest looking boar I've ever seen.

The boar swung its tusks at the three approaching skeletons. The force behind those tusks had to be massive because the skeletons flew right over the trees. The five of us continued to watch the flying skeletons as they crashed into the side of the mountain. In seconds, the bones of the three were flying all over the place. The boar chose that moment to turn its attention on us, effectively getting Thalia to point her spear at her face.

"Don't kill it!" Grover yelled.

"That's the Erymanthian Boar," Zoe said, trying to remain calm. "I don't think we _can_ kill it."

"It's a gift," insisted Grover. "A blessing from the Wild!"

"Yeah, I sure feel blessed right now. Scatter!"

We all ran in different directions, momentarily confusing it.

"It wants to kill all of us!" Thalia screamed.

"Of course it does! It's wild!" yelled back Grover.

"Then, how is this thing a blessing?" Bianca asked.

The boar at that very moment, swung its tusks at Bianca. Luckily, she dodged it as Zoe yelled, "Keep moving!"

Zoe and Bianca ran farther away in one direction while Grover ran in his chosen direction. However, Thalia and I drew the short stick because the boar chose to charge at us first. Before it could, Thalia raised her shield Aegis, causing the boar to squeal in outrage. It charged at us and we took off uphill dodging in and out of the trees. On the other hand, the boar was slowed down by going uphill _and_ plowing through all of the trees in its way. Once we reached the top of the hill, I noticed train tracks half buried in the snow.

"Quick, this way!" I said, grabbing Thalia's arm.

We ran down the hill and started to run along the train tracks. We kept following the rails until a covered tunnel was before us. On the otherside of the tunnel, we saw a bridge spanning a gorge. I had a very crazy and stupid idea.

"Let's go Thalia!"

She slowed down and I didn't have time to ask why, so I just pulled her along. Behind us, the boar plowed through the last of the trees, crushing a few boulders under-hoof. I turned back and ran into the tunnel, still pulling Thalia with me. We reached the other side of the tunnel just as the boar entered it.

"No!" screamed Thalia.

We were standing at the edge of the bridge. Below it was a snow-filled gorge about seventy-feet below.

"Come on! It should hold our weight."

"I can't!" she screamed.

Her eyes were wide in fear and she looked a little green. I turned to the tunnel to see the boar was halfway through it, still smashing through.

"Now!" I yelled.

The boar cleared the rest of the tunnel just as I closed my mouth. So, with the little time I had to decide, I resorted to Plan B. I tackled Thalia, sending us both off the edge of the bridge and into the side of the mountain. Lucky for us, Aegis was still out because we slid down the side of the mountain on it. We raced down over rocks, mud, twigs and snow. The boar was less fortunate because it couldn't turn...or stop. So, all ten tons of boar plumemeted down into the snow-filled gorge. Just as the boar landed with a great _POOF!_, Thalia and I skidded to a stop. All we could see of the boar was the bristly tip of its back.

"What was with you up there?" I asked.

"N-N-Nothing."

"You're afraid of heights, right?"

"Don't be stupid!"

"This explains why you freaked out when Apollo had you drive the bus."

She took a deep breath and said, "If you tell anyone, I swear-"

"No no, it's cool, I'll keep my mouth shut. But, its just that a daughter of Zeus, the Lord of the Sky, afraid of heights?"

Just as she went to knock me down we heard, "Helloooo?"

I shouted, "Down here!"

In less than five minutes, Zoe, Bianca, and Grover stood before us. We all stood in silence and watched as the boar made some progress out of the snow.

"This boar is a blessing from the Wild." said an agitated looking Grover.

"I agree," said Zoe. "We must use it as much as we can on this quest."

"Hold up! Explain to me why you are so sure this pig is a blessing?" said an irritated Thalia.

"This boar is our ride west. Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?"

"What fun! We all get to be pig cowboys and girls."

Grover nodded. "We need to get on the boar before it breaks free of the drift. i just wish I had more time, I want to to look around. But, sadly it seems to be gone now."

"What's gone now?"

Grover just ignored me and got onto the boars back. I watched as he pulled out his reed pipes and played a quick tune. He tossed an apple into the air, only instead of falling down, it levitated right in front of the boar's nose. The boar went nuts as it strained itself to get the apple.

"Automatic steering, great!" Thalia muttered.

She trudged over and jumped on behind Grover. Bianca followed after her, but before Zoe could follow Bianca, I decided to ask something.

"Zoe, do you know what Grover is talking about with this wild blessing?"

"Of course, did you not feel it in the wind? It was so strong...I thought that I would never sense that presence again."

"Wait a minute...what presence?"

Zoe just looked at me like I was an idiot.

"The Lord of the Wild, of course. For just a single moment, in the arrival of the boar, I felt the presence of Pan."

I just stood there and stared after her as she walked over to the boar and hopped on after Bianca.

"Percy, hop on before the boar gets out!" Thalia called.

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not! How are you going to keep up with us?" Grover asked.

I smiled as they all just stared at me like I had lost my mind. I willed my wings to come out of my back as their stares turned into stares of awe.

"Like I said, I'm fine."

They nodded and turned around just in time as the boar broke free of the drift and took off. I watched, unmoving, as Grover steered the boar in the right direction. I waited another minute before I took off into the air after them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed it to some degree. So read on to the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Skyscrapers Fighting

**A/N: I would just like to say that you should already be reading the chapter. :)**

*** * Point of View Thoughts**

** Mental Conversations**

_**King Speech**_** - Percy's OP version of Charmspeak**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or the characters. Uncle Rick owns all of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**Percy Point of View**

Zoe just looked at me like I was an idiot.

"The Lord of the Wild, of course. For just a single moment, in the arrival of the boar, I felt the presence of Pan."

I just stood there and stared after her as she walked over to the boar and hopped on after Bianca.

"Percy, hop on before the boar gets out!" Thalia called.

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not! How are you going to keep up with us?" Grover asked.

I smiled as they all just stared at me like I had lost my mind. I willed my wings to come out of my back as their stares turned into stares of awe.

"Like I said, I'm fine."

They nodded and turned around just in time as the boar broke free of the drift and took off. I watched, unmoving, as Grover steered the boar in the right direction. I waited another minute before I took off into the air after them.

**Present Time:**

**Percy Point of View**

Honestly, just watching them ride the wild boar brought me pain. I was still flying above them, yet slightly behind them so they were in my view. After night fell, the boar came upon a creek bed and stopped for a drink, snorting.

"This is as far as he'll go." Grover said.

Thalia, Zoe, and Bianca got off, too happy to argue. Grover got off last and said his goodbyes before he walked over to the girls. I hovered a few inches off the ground as they all walked over to me at once. They all stopped a foot from me and watched as I hovered in the air, flapping my wings.

"Why didn't you fly me here instead of making me ride that boar?!" asked an angry Bianca.

"Well, you're a Hunter...so I'd rather not get shot by Zoe."

"Actually, I would have prefered flying with a _male_ than ride a boar." stated Zoe.

That statement really shocked everyone, including the male in question. The boar finished it's drink suddenly and ran off, back the way it came. Just as it ran off, headlights could be seen approaching from the direction the boar was running. Inside the approaching vehicle, I could sense the presence of two gods. To my deepest dislikes, they were my two least favorite gods, Ares and Aphrodite.

"Just great." I muttered.

"What's wrong Percy?" asked Thalia.

I didn't answer as the vehicle came into view, revealing the fact that it was a limo. After a few more seconds, the limo stopped and the door in the back opened. Out stepped Ares in a black suit with a white undershirt and a bloodred tie.

He looked at me and said, "Get inside punk."

**Ares Point of View**

I looked straight at Percy as I said, "Get inside punk."

Before I could even react, a spear was thrown straight into my left shoulder. I cried out in pain as another spear went through my abdomen. The second spear was followed by a dagger to each of my legs. As the last weapon hit its mark, I roared in pain one last time before I fell to my knees.

"What is going on out here?!" demanded a feminine voice.

**Aphrodite Point of View**

I poked my head out of the door to see Ares on his knees. He had been impaled by two spears and had a dagger in each leg.

"What is going on out here?!" I demanded.

**Percy Point of View**

"What is going on out here?!" demanded Aphrodite.

The others were staring at me in shock at what I had just done. Before anyone said or did another thing, I snapped my fingers and felt my weapons return to their respective spots.

"Now Ares...care to rephrase what you said?"

"Will you _please_ get inside the car?" said Ares.

"Much better than what you said before and I guess I will. But, from here on, remember this day and _**never speak to me like that again**_."

"Yes sir."

"Good." I said, walking past him and getting into the car.

I closed the door behind me and turned back to Aphrodite to see her staring at me.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked.

"Of course it was! Ares has too big of an ego."

"That may be true, but next time you teach a god a lesson, do it in a less violent way."

"I'll try...but it all depends on who the god is..."

She sighed and proceeded to pull out a pocket mirror and fix her makeup. We sat in silence for a while as she sat there in fixed the non-existent problem. In the silence I just stared at her, waiting. Aphrodite was in a red satin dress and her hair was in a cascade of ringlets. Her face held perfect makeup, dazzling eyes, and a smile that would turn the night into day.

"So, do you know why you're here?" she asked.

"Well...my guess would be to mess with my love life. So...if this is the case, I'll warn you now. If you mess with my love life, I will hunt you down and send you to Tartarus." I threatened.

She gulped before saying, "That's not it...well at least now it isn't. Anyway, I'm here to let you know that I'll be watching you. After all, it's been a while since this world has seen a good tragic love story."

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Remember my threat Aphrodite."

I opened the limo door and stepped out, leaving a scared Aphrodite. The others were in a shack across the street, eating taco's. Well...everyone but Grover was, he was eating the wrappers. Ares was sitting on the hood of the limo, completely healed. When he heard the door close, Ares turned around and glared at me.

"You can leave now, god of war."

"You dare try and order around a god, you sea sc-"

Ares never got to finish his sentence because I pulled out Whirlpool and shot a regular arrow at his gut. Like earlier, he roared in pain as the projectile hit its mark.

"Seriously Ares? I thought you would've learned your lesson. But, I guess in your case its like father like son."

Thunder rumbled in the distance just as Zoe, Bianca, Grover, and Thalia arrived to see what was wrong.

"Shut up Zeus!" I yelled out.

I looked back at Ares as I heard an arrow snap.

"You know Ares, I don't take it too kindly when a god or goddess fucks with me. So, just like Zues, you are on my bad side...Aphrodite may be next if she does anything. Now...get back in the limo and scram."

I stepped aside as he went into the limo, closing the door. The limo drove off seconds later, back the way it came, into the distance.

"Tell us who was in the limo, now." demanded Zoe.

"Here is a wonderful hint, Zoe. It was your mortal enemy...and if you would've paid attention, you would have noticed that I said her name."

"Oh." said Zoe, as she realized who it was.

"Alright, enough of that now. We need to rest before we go through that junkyard."

Everyone agreed and went to set up what we had for sleeping. Nothing fancy, just a couple sleeping bags and some sticks that we found for a fire. As soon as the fire was going strong and everything was set up, I broke the silence.

"I'll take the first watch, the rest of you get some rest."

No one argued as they laid down in their respective bags. However, unbeknownst to them, I had no intention of waking someone else up for the next watch.

~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~

**Zoe Point of View**

I was the first one to awake in the morning. Silently, I got out of the sleeping bag I was in and turned to see Percy.

"I thought you said that you'd wake someone else for the next watch." I said, a little angrily.

"Yeah, well I lied."

"Typical male, always lying and deceitful bastards."

"I'd rather lie than be tortured every single night."

"W-wait, what?"

"Every single dream I have is about Annabeth and what is happening to her. I don't wanna see her struggling, so I'll avoid sleep for as long as I can."

**Percy Point of View**

It didn't take long for the rest to awake, though I doubt they were really still sleeping when Zoe and I were talking. Either way, we ate a breakfast of granola bars and juice boxes. After our breakfast, we decided to get this part of the quest over with and headed into the junkyard. As we walked through the maze of junk, almost everyone picked up at least one thing. I picked up this sweet looking guitar, Bianca a silver bow/tiara, Grover a set of reed pipes, and Thalia picked up some kind of band pin. Zoe was the only one to not pick something up and made sure no one kept anything. However, before long we reached what seemed to be a dead-end and we had to go around. Or maybe it would be more appropriate for me to say that we tried. Before we could even get around the mountain of junk, it started to move. It didn't take any of us that long to realize that it was a giant leg, still attached.

"Who took something from one of the piles back there?" asked Zoe, looking at me.

"Don't look at me! I may be the very thing you hate, but I have no need for any of the junk here."

"Well, whoever took something, put it down. I don't want to fight Talos today or anyday for that matter." stated Zoe.

Whoever took an item from the junkyard never got the chance to throw it down because at that moment, Talos tried to step on us. We all scattered to avoid becoming a splatter on the ground. From were I stopped running, I saw that Talos was easily the size of a skyscraper...well a scyscraper with arms, legs, and a sword that was easily a hundred feet long. On Talos' chest the words _Wash Me _were written.

"It's the only one Nico didn't have. I just wanted to give him it as a gift." said a voice right next to me.

Startled, I turned around to see Bianca.

"Put it back before that att-"

_STOMP_

I turned back towards Talos to see that the automaton had closed half the distance with one step. The worse thing about it all was that it drew its sword and looked like it was about to strike.

"There! I threw it on the ground you stupid piece of defective statue!" screamed Bianca.

Apparently the automaton didn't like being called defective because it took the final step between us and it.

"Bianca, get out of the way."

"What about you?"

"MOVE!" I yelled at her.

When I deemed that she was far away, I unleashed hell on the automaton.

**Thalia Point of View**

Not long after I heard Percy yell at someone to move, another giant figure formed out of the Earth. It was just as tall as Talos, only this one seemed to be on our side. The hint for us was when the earthen figure took out its own sword and swung at Talos, removing the metalic figure's left arm. Talos responded by stabbing the earthen figure in the chest, right were the heart would be. The earthen figure dropped its blade and proceeded to punch Talos in the face. The force must have been really something because Talos fell onto his back, causing an earthquake that was probably felt all over the United States.

**Bianca Point of View**

I knew the earthen figure was Percy, but I wasn't really sure how he had that much power...even with him being the Champion of four Primordials. Even then, I watched as Percy picked up his blade and dismembered Talos. First to go was the sword arm and that was followed by both of the automaton's legs. The head was removed just as fast and the torso was cut into about twenty pieces with a few quick strokes.

**Percy Point of View**

As soon as I got out of the now gone earthen figure, everyone rushed over to me. Exhausted and injured, I fell to my knees with slowly darkening vision. I heard their footsteps growing closer as I fell onto my back, vision almost completely black.

"Come on Percy. You have to stay awake!" said a voice.

"Grover, use your magic to heal him!" demanded another voice.

"I'll use my magic to heal him as well." said yet another voice.

Throughout everything said, the voices were getting harder and harder to hear. It was almost like there was a wall between me and the voices and the wall was getting thicker by the second. My vision was completely dark by the time the last voice said the final word. By then, I couldn't even feel my body, let alone hearing or anything else. Suddenly, there was this blinding light which was followed by pain.

**Grover Point of View**

We got to Percy just as he fell onto his back, eyes closing.

"Come on Percy. You have to stay awake!" yelled a panicked Thalia.

"Grover, use your magic to heal him!" demanded Bianca.

"I'll use my magic to heal him as well." said Zoe.

This shocked everyone presently awake, including everything else apparently. Just as she said that, the slight wind stopped and every other noise went silent as well. It seemed the entire world around us was in complete shock.

"Why would you heal a male? I thought you hated all males." I said, questioningly.

"I do hate males...just not this kind of male." said Zoe, pointing at Percy.

"Percy...looks like you can change the Hunters minds on a certain type of male." Thalia said to the unconscious hero.

"Come on people! Percy needs to be healed!" exclaimed Bianca.

We all knew she was correct in her statement. Percy must have been near the heart because there was a three inch cut all the way through on his right side. I put my reed pipes to my lips just as Percy started to glow. This wasn't a golden glow or anything like that, this was a pure black glow. In seconds, Percy was gone in the black glow around his body. But, the glow didn't remain pure black, the glow slowly became a mixture of pure black and a dark blue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys, here is another chapter of this fan-fiction reposted, so review or do whatever you do when you finish a chapter of fan-fiction.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Defying the Fates

**A/N: Here is yet another chapter in **_**King of the Universe & Lover of Chaos **_**fan-fiction. Please give me your input, thoughts, and ideas. I would like to incorporate my readers ideas if I can work them into the plans I already have for Perseus Jackson: The Lord of All. Enjoy this chapter!**

*** * Point of View Thoughts**

** Mental Conversations**

_**King Speech**_** - Percy's OP version of Charmspeak**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or the characters. Uncle Rick owns all of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**Grover Point of View**

"I do hate males...just not this kind of male." said Zoe, pointing at Percy.

"Percy...looks like you can change the Hunters minds on a certain type of male." Thalia said to the unconscious hero.

"Come on people! Percy needs to be healed!" exclaimed Bianca.

We all knew she was correct in her statement. Percy must have been near the heart because there was a three inch cut all the way through on his right side. I put my reed pipes to my lips just as Percy started to glow. This wasn't a golden glow or anything like that, this was a pure black glow. In seconds, Percy was gone in the black glow around his body. But, the glow didn't remain pure black, the glow slowly became a mixture of pure black and a dark blue.

**Present Time:**

**Grover Point of View**

"Isn't the earth supposed to heal him?" asked Bianca.

"Yeah...but it seems like something is stopping the process."

**Percy Point of View**

Currently, I was talking with Erebus and Hydros because they made me their Champions. Don't tell them I told you this, but being the Champion of all these Primordials was getting really cumbersome. Erebus snapped his fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"Hello? Gaia to Percy? Anyone home?" called Erebus.

"Y-yeah. What were you saying?"

As soon as I said that, Erebus had a look of annoyance on his face. He sighed before saying, "I'm going to make you my Champion. Just like the other times, you will gain powers and you will experience changes."

"You know what? I want to meet Chaos because I want to know why I'm being made the Champion of Primordials left and right when I didn't even do anything."

All they did was give each other a knowing look and I realized just how much it annoyed Annabeth when she didn't know something. I made a mental note to cut her some slack since I was currently in her shoes.

"As my Champion, you will be able to shadow travel and be healed by the darkness and shadows near you. Also, you will be able to use the darkness and shadows in your environment as weapons."

Just as I was about to respond, Hydros said, "Since you are the child of the sea god and you already are the Champion of Pontus you won't really get much from me. All you will get when I make you my Champion will be a power boost, the ability to create/summon water, and you will be able to control any liquid."

"I thought you were the Primordial of Water?"

"I am, but think about it young one. If it is a liquid, then there has to be some percentage of water...correct?"

As I thought about it, I realized that he was indeed correct. The possibilites immiediately rushed into my head as I pondered all the things I could do. I would have amused myself and pondered some more if it wasn't for the fact that both Primordials put there index fingers on my forehead.

"Any more words before we make you our Champion?" asked Hydros.

"Yeah, when will you guys send me trainers?"

"You won't need to be trained because the information will be given to you." stated Erebus.

"Why is that?" I asked, rather confused and slightly disappointed.

I heard them both say, "Sorry." as I felt my consciousness returned to my body. However, I let out a scream as I also felt massive amounts of pain crawling through my body.

**Thalia Point of View**

Well, we knew Percy didn't bleed out in the black/blue aura because he started to scream suddenly. The screaming went on for another minute before it and the aura died off slowly. Now, what we all saw once the aura faded was shocking. There was Percy, taller and if possible, slightly more muscular than before. Despite his increase muscle mass however, it didn't look disgusting...quite the opposite really. To make matters more shocking were the fact that around his pupils, there was a new pure black orb and another dark blue orb.

"You know...next time I'm made the Champion of some Primordials, I've gotta start charging them money. My body can only take so much abuse from all of that pain." said an irritated Percy.

I was just about to respond as three flashes occured, causing everyone but Percy to close their eyes.

**Percy Point of View**

Well, to say that someone...most likely me was fucked was an understatement. I just watched as the Fates walked over to me after flashing in just behind Grover who was directly in front of me. Grover, lucky for him, moved out of the way just as the walked past. By the time they stopped right in front of me, everyone had opened their eyes to watch. The Fates were in their younger forms, all three looked nearly identical. They all had red hair (think red head) and piercing blue eyes. I stood up, not looking away from the center sister's eyes. Knowing I was now around six-ten and they were around six foot, I took a step back.

"Perseus Jackson, you have ruined our plan. For this we demand a life for the one that you saved."

"So that's why I wasn't being healed by the earth."

"Exactly, now back to the matter at hand. Someone must die today-"

"Too bad because no one here is dying today, unless it's over my dead body." I said smiling. I knew that if they tried to kill one of my friends and I died defending them, they would get the life that they wanted.

"We have plans that involve you that must be carried out. Therefore, it must be someone else in this group."

"Well then, I guess I'll send the three of you to Tartarus." I snarled, taking out Current and Wave.

I almost laughed when they gulped, one after the other, forming a wave. I looked from one sister to the other and all three looked afraid of me. Taking one step after another, slowly, I held my daggers like swords. However, for each step I took forward, each sister took one step backwards.

I stopped walking when one sister screamed, "FINE!"

The Fate on the left stepped forward and said, "Fine, we won't take the life of anyone here. But, know this Perseus. All you are doing is making what is to come all the more painful for yourself. This is your last chance, otherwise your life will be so much more painful then what would come if you let one of your friends die."

*Whoa whoa whoa...why the hell does she sound sad?*

"Sorry, but I'm not giving up the lives of any of my friends willingly."

As tears fell from all three pairs of eyes before me, the middle one looked into the sky.

"YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM INTERFERING ANY FURTHER!"

With that, before I could ask them any questions, all three flashed out.

**Chaos Point of View**

Crap.

I didn't mean to make Percy's life any worse. The last time I looked, it had been absolutely horrible. But, now that the Fates had said it would only get worse, I regretted trying to help the one I love. To make matters worse, I couldn't interfere anymore to try and fix what I had done. Now, all I could do was watch as Percy and his friends continued on their quest to save Artemis and Percy's current girlfriend, Annabeth. Whom, if you didn't guess, I was jealous of. That's right, you heard it from me. I, Chaos the Creator of the Universe, was jealous of the result of one of my creations, childrens creations.

"Sis..." said a voice, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What do you want Order?"

"I can't see Percy's future anymore." deadpanned Order.

"I guess that's because his future is now ever changing...depending on what he does from here on." stated Void.

"I-I only wanted to give him the power to avoid the pain his future would bring. I knew that if it worked that it would most likely cause him to not accept my hand when I offered. But, I never meant to make the pain he would suffer worse!"

**Void Point of View**

Order and I just watched Percy as he swung at some red head mortal with his sword as Chaos explained why she did what she did. Well...we were watching Percy until Chaos started crying.

**Order Point of View**

As soon as my sister started crying, I turned from the image and rushed over to the couch she was on to comfort her. Void sat down on her left and I on her right as we tried to sooth and calm her down.

"H-how could h-h-he ever l-love me now?" my sister wailed.

"My dear sister, listen. From what Percy has showed us so far, I believe that he wouldn't put the blame on you. In fact, he would probably do the opposite and put the blame all on himself."

"Order is right sis. Besides, maybe the Fates were lying when they said that the pain he would have to suffer would only get worse."

To be honest, it sounded like Void was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. But, it seemed to do the trick because Chaos slowly calmed herself down.

"I n-never thought that I would l-love someone so m-m-much that it hurt." she stuttered out, sniffling.

"Neither did we sis. Neither did we."

**Void Point of View**

After Order said that, I watched as he steered her out of her room. I knew he was putting her to bed so that we could talk freely without hurting her further. Sitting down, I turned my attention back to the image before me. Percy was talking to what had to be his girlfriend's dad while his friends stood back and listened.

"I hate lying to her, you know that Void?"

_BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK_

_As soon as the Fates said that his suffering would only worsen, I looked into the future. What I was met with made me want to go and make the Fates fade to stop it. However, I knew better than to interfere because it would only make things worse. It took all of my focus to not cry to let my sister in on the now changed future. If anything, the only good thing I could see at the end was that this large and dysfunctional family would finally stop all of the fighting. But, what bothered me was that I couldn't see what happened to Percy. Though, all I could hear was hysterical sobbing and then came the voice._

_"E-everyone I-I-I fall in love with dies!" sobbed the voice._

_When I realized who the owner of the voice was, if possible I got pissed off even further._

_"K-kill me. I w-want to s-s-see them. P-Please just end m-my pain and s-s-suffering!" screamed Percy._

_*They broke him.* I thought while looking into the eyes of the Percy in the vision. He had gone insane or was nearing insanity..._

_*Was our family so fucked up that the things that had to be done to fix it drove a hero insane?*_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Void? Hello?" called Order, breaking me from the flashback.

"Oh...sorry Order and yeah I know that. You're not the only one though, I hate it too. But, if she saw what she caused indirectly...she would go and make herself fade."

"You're probably right Void, but since she started this, she has to finish it. After all, from what we saw..."

"Yeah, she does owe it too him now. I mean, if what we saw is going to happen...he will need her more than ever. Of course, that's after the Fates are done with making him be the hero and the answer to peace for this dysfunctional, immortal family."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay ladies and gentlemen, as I'm sure you've noticed, this is one of those OP Percy stories that a lot of people out there hate. If your one of those people, just try and give stories that have OP Percy's a chance. You're really missing out on some amazing stories out there. That's all I wanted to say, read on if you so choose.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Decapitation and Stomach Pains

**A/N: Here is yet another chapter in this fan-fiction. I would just like to take the moment to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and those of you who follow this story and or favorited it.**

*** * Point of View Thoughts**

** Mental Conversations**

_**King Speech**_** - Percy's OP version of Charmspeak**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or the characters. Uncle Rick owns all of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**Void Point of View**

"Void? Hello?" called Order, breaking me from the flashback.

"Oh...sorry Order and yeah I know that. You're not the only one though, I hate it too. But, if she saw what she caused indirectly...she would go and make herself fade."

"You're probably right Void, but since she started this, she has to finish it. After all, from what we saw..."

"Yeah, she does owe it too him now. I mean, if what we saw is going to happen...he will need her more than ever. Of course, that's after the Fates are done with making him be the hero and the answer to peace for this dysfunctional, immortal family."

**Present Time:**

**Percy Point of View**

Honestly, the Fates scared the shit out of me when they suddenly arrived. I mean who wouldn't be scared of the beings that could have you killed by just cutting a string? Now, as we made our way to the Garden of the Hesperides, I realized that maybe it wasn't exactly smart to defy fate.

"Oh well...it's too late now." I muttered.

"What was that Percy?"

"Nothing Grover...it was nothing."

**Zoe Point of View**

To say that I was reluctant to go back home was an understatement. The last I had been there, I had betrayed my sisters and father for that stupid male hero. Of course, once they found out, I was disowned and kicked out of the garden. That was at least two or three millennium ago.

**Grover Point of View**

It was silent inside Mr. Chase's car as we made our way to the Garden of the Hesperides. One look at each person's face was good enough to know they were all deep in thought. So, not wanting to disturb anyone, I allowed my thoughts to roam. They weren't really roaming, just zeroing in on the name of the god that went missing all those years ago. The great god of the wild and its Lord, _Pan_.

**Thalia Point of View**

I was thinking of how the Fates had said Percy would suffer even more than what he would have if one of us had died back there. Of course, with his stupid fatal flaw of loyalty, he refused. So now all that was left was to ponder the future and what pains my cousin would have to go through to reach the Fates goal.

**Bianca Point of View**

When the Fates had said that they wanted a life, I knew they wanted mine. I'm not sure how I knew, but I just knew. But, when Percy refused to let even one of us die, it filled me with gratitude. Well...that was until they said he would suffer less if I died.

**Percy Point of View**

As we drove by the cliffside in silence, I briefly caught the sight of the vast ocean and a beach down below. Near the beach, there was a dock and next to that was a familiar cruise ship.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" asked Grover.

"I just saw a cruise ship docked on the beach below."

"You don't think..." started Grover.

"Yeah...Luke's here."

**Artemis Point of View**

Despite my weakened state from holding the sky after fighting Atlas and getting captured, I was aware of the approaching group. It was about a minute before the blast of lightning was heard not to far off. The group didn't lose anyone though and I felt them walking towards the Garden. I would of kept my senses focused on them, if it wasn't for the fact that the sky seemed to decided to get heavier at that moment. Groaning slightly, I tried to shift the weight too make myself as comfortable as someone holding the sky could get.

**Percy Point of View**

After Zeus supposedly tried to kill Thalia and the rest of us, we made our way into the Hesperides' Garden. Now, if you have ever smelled something acidic then you'll know what I'm talking about here. Imagine the smell of a lemon, now multiply that by like...a million. Got that in your head? Good. Now know this, that's not even close to how bad Ladon smelled right now. We were a good twenty feet away from him and I still felt like I was dipped in battery acid.

"Be as silent as you can. We need to get around Ladon without waking him." whispered Zoe.

As we started to move, so did the shadows as they slowly solidified in front of us. In seconds, before us stood four young women in white greek chitons. Each had caramel skin and silky black hair that tumbled lossly around their shoulders. At that moment, I truly realized just how beautiful Zoe was now that I saw her next to her sisters.

"Sisters." said Zoe.

"We do not see any sister of ours among your group. Now turn around and leave or die here." one of the girls said, coldly.

"If someone dies, it will be the four of you." I said, twisting each ring in turn.

As I held Tidal Breaker and Wave Splitter, everyone kept their eyes on me. To get someone to break the silence, I twirled both axes simultaneously. It seemed to do the trick because the four women before us gave each other a look.

"Perseus Jackson...thee are not a threat. They fear thee, they are unhappy _this_ one has not killed thee yet." one said as she pointed at Thalia.

"I wouldn't kill Percy. He is my friend and my best friends boyfriend. Although, I will admit that he makes it rather tempting at times." Thalia said.

"There are no friends here spawn of Zeus," said the one on the right, "Only enemies, now leave this place."

"We are not leaving without Lady Artemis." stated Zoe.

"Or Annabeth." Thalia put in.

I sighed, I was not going to get stopped by four mere women that tended to a garden for their immortal lives. I could see why Zoe wanted to leave this place, I would die of boredom within a week.

"You said I'm not a threat? Then, maybe you should run..."

"LADON, WAKE UP!" I yelled at the dragon.

"Are you INSANE?" asked one of the Hesperides as the rest gave a yelp and scattered.

"Zoe, Bianca, Thalia, Grover...go around while I keep Ladon busy." I said, while looking at the awakened dragon.

"No. He will kill thee, let me go. I have fed him by hand, he will not harm me."

"Nope."

Before she could argue any more, I pushed her in the opposite direction of Ladon. Slowly, I walked over, wary of the fact that Ladon had a hundred heads. As I got closer, Ladon's heads started to his one by one.

"Hey Ladon...gimme an apple." I taunted the dragon.

To my utter disappointment, my hopes of getting him to attack were crushed. Stupid dragon. Since Plan A failed, I started Plan B and took a few more steps towards the dragon. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the others were almost clear of the trees immediate vicinity. I focused entirely on the dragon as two heads snapped at me experimentally. Before I could get injured, I swung an my axes, cleaving off the two heads.

"You better be careful now Ladon. That's two out of ninety-eight tries gone."

That last comment seemed to get under his skin because he tried to snap at me with eighteen heads. Put some emphasis on the word _tried_. The second I saw the heads move, I threw both of the axes, cutting off four heads each. Then, even faster than throwing the axes, I drew my daggers, Current and Wave. These I threw at the two closest heades. Finally, I got Viper off my left ear and drew Riptide. It was just in time it seemed because one head ended up biting Viper. I removed that head and two others with one swipe with Riptide. The remaining five heads regarded me warily while the other eighty heads watched. Quickly, I stabbed one head with my spear before cutting off two heads that attacked with Riptide. The last two attacking heads retreated, clearly Ladon didn't want to lose anymore heads.

"Good little dragon. Next time, recognise someone stronger than you and back down earlier." I said, smiling.

Not wanting to turn my back on the dragon, I slowly backed away. When I was clear of the area around the tree, I turned around to be met with faces that portrayed shock and awe.

"Stop gawking and start walking."

**The Fates Point of View**

"The fifth Hesperide was supposed to have been poisoned by Ladon." stated Atropos.

"Yes. Once again Perseus has defied us...but no matter." Clotho said.

"What do you mean sister?" asked Atropos.

"What she means is that Atlas will still strike her down when they reach the top." said Lachesis.

"That is only if Percy doesn't defy our plans once again." deadpanned Atropos.

The three sisters could only sit in silence and watch the events they had orchestrated, unfold.

**Zoe Point of View**

When we reached the top of the mountain, the sight before us wasn't that surprising. Although, admittedly the sight still pissed me off to no end. Before us, holding the weight of the sky in her tattered hunter's outfit was Artemis.

"My Lady!"

"Stop Zoe. It's a trap so leave while you still can." said Artemis, her voice strained.

"No, Milady. I cannot and will not leave thee are within our grasp to save."

"That's what you think daughter."

**Percy Point of View**

You know...seeing Artemis like this, I realized that the dreams I had about Annabeth involved her holding the sky herself. Now I was beyond pissed off at Luke and the arrival of said person and Atlas didn't help my temper. I turned to another sight that continued to enrage me. I saw Annabeth bound, gagged, and Luke held the tip of his sword at her throat. They were behind Atlas or the General and behind them was a golden sarcophagus with a dozen dracaenae guards.

*Great...they have Kronos' coffin with them...*

"Luke, let Annabeth go...now." Thalia demanded.

All Luke did was smile and say, "That is the General's decision Thalia, not my own." By the way, it's good to see you again after all this time."

Thalia just spat at him and glared at him, obviously pissed. I mean, the look on her face said it but, the fact that she was literally giving off sparks of electricity.

The General only chuckled before saying, "So much for old friends, eh Luke? And as for you Zoe Nightshade...how is my little traitor doing? But, before you respond I want you to know that I will enjoy killing you in front of your mistress."

"Yeah, you keep dreaming about that day." I said, stepping forward while uncapping Riptide.

"You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter."

"Well that's good and all...but you're forgetting something."

"What would that be?"

"On the immortal side, we're all related." I said, charging at the Titan.

**Zoe Point of View**

When Percy charged at my father, the rest of us went our seperate ways to fight. Thalia went to fight Luke and Bianca attacked the monster guards. Meanwhile, I shot at the chinks in my father's armor and Grover played his reed pipes, using woodland magic in an attempt to slow him down. Percy was going toe to toe with my father and that's when I started to wonder if he needed our help or not.

**Percy Point of View**

Atlas made his first mistake when he swung to hard, causing him to leave his stomach wide open. In a split second, I acted on the opening and stabbed him in the stomach, hilt deep in his flesh. I jumped back just as he roared in pain and swung his sword at me, hopeing to deal the killing blow. When I jumped back, I caught sight of Artemis and I smiled as an idea came to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Three chapters left of the original after this. If you're reading this before the newer version, then be sure to read the new and improved version of this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Right Eye Dominant

**A/N: Here is chapter 14 everyone. Enjoy.**

*** * Point of View Thoughts**

** Mental Conversations**

_**King Speech**_** - Percy's OP version of Charmspeak**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or the characters. Uncle Rick owns all of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**Percy Point of View**

Atlas made his first mistake when he swung to hard, causing him to leave his stomach wide open. In a split second, I acted on the opening and stabbed him in the stomach, hilt deep in his flesh. I jumped back just as he roared in pain and swung his sword at me, hopeing to deal the killing blow. When I jumped back, I caught sight of Artemis and I smiled as an idea came to me.

**Present Time:**

**Artemis Point of View**

Despite holding the weight of the sky, I could still watch as Percy fought Atlas. It wasn't really surprising that he was going toe to toe with the Titan...even if he was holding back. I continued watching as Atlas made his first mistake, which ended with him getting an unwanted stomach piercing. Atlas, roaring in pain, swung his blade at Percy only for him to jump back. When Percy caught sight of me and smiled. His sea-green eyes said he had an idea...one that I had a feeling I would be happy about.

"Hey, Artemis...gimme the sky." Percy said, appearing next to me.

"N-no, the weight would k-ki-kill you."

"You wish Artemis." He said, pushing me out of the way.

**Percy Point of View**

"You wish Aretmis." I said, pushing her out from under the weight of the sky.

Said weight fell onto my awaiting body. I have to say that I was expecting heavy, but not this heavy. I was also expecting pain, but this pain wasn't as bad as I was honestly expecting.

*Must be because of all those Primordials...*

"H-Hey Artemis." I said to the rising goddess.

"Yeah?"

"Kick his ass back over here." I said, smiling the best I could.

"You got it."

With that, I watched as she ran at the Titan of Strength and Endurance, engaging him in battle. Each side swung at the other with a clang, neither giving an inch in the stalemate. Atlas was bleeding heavily from his stomach wound, Riptide now out of it. However, Artemis was quite obviously exhausted from holding the sky for so long. Artemis let the sword go, just dodging it and stabbing Atlas' sword arm. While he roared in pain, Artemis pushed him with all her might over towards me. He didn't go far but it showed me that Artemis could do it.

"I'm not going back under the sky again!" roared Atlas.

He put a firm grip on his sword and charged at the spot Artemis had been. But, she was not standing in front of me with her box in hand.

"Atlas, who are you charging at?" Artemis asked.

"After this is done, I will have you bare my children." Atlas said, seething with anger.

In response, an arrow flew from the right and into both cheeks. Turning my head to the right as best as I could, I looked to see who had shot it. Zoe Nightshade. To be honest, it didn't surprise me to find out she did it but, now she had a pissed off Atlas focusing on her.

"But first, I will kill my insolent daughter."

Before anyone could do anything else, I dropped my arms, letting the weight sit on my shoulders. It took a great effort, but I took out Current and threw it at the Titan.

**Zoe Point of View**

I was surprised to see Percy throw his dagger at my father and I wasn't the only one. Atlas didn't notice it until it hit his right side, just under the ribs. Roaring in pain, he grabbed the dagger and threw it back at Percy. No one moved, still on shock, as the dagger impailed itself into its own owner.

**Percy Point of View**

Well, the good thing about all of this is that Atlas got a dagger in the side. The bad thing...well he threw it back at me, striking my right shoulder. As soon as it struck, a cry of pain escaped my lips but it didn't end there. Suddenly Atlas was there next to me in a rage.

"You piece of trash dare attack me when you cannot move! You will be tortured where you stand!" screamed Atlas.

Artemis and Zoe were watching, still shocked by what I had been able to do while under the weight of the sky.

"Bring it geezer."

In response, he pulled my dagger out of my shoulder and swipped it across my face. I cried out as the dagger left my face and I could feel blood already leaking out onto my face. The wound, if the pain was anything to go by, was from the top left above my left eye, across my nose and all the way to my chin. My left eye was throbbing as tears involuntarily fell from my eyes. Suddenly, Atlas was shoved from behind and he pushed unwillingly pushed me out from under the sky. That was great news, the not so great news was the dagger went into my stomach.

"Oh no you don't." said Artemis, catching me before I could hit the ground.

From my position, I could see that Thalia was the only one left fighting. But instead of watching the whole time, Zoe and Artemis blocked my view.

"Zoe help me move Perseus."

"Yes milday."

Both moved me before I could tell them that it would be better to leave me on the ground so I could heal. When I was back on the ground, I could see that they were about to heal me before the ground slowly rose up, covering my body completely.

**Aretmis Point of View**

We had moved Percy away from Atlas as he screaming in rage. I didn't want to risk Atlas doing something like Percy had done while holding the sky. Zoe and I had been just about to heal him before the earth rose up and completely covered his body.

"I keep forgetting that the earth would heal him." Zoe said.

"So do I."

We decided to stay near the body shaped mound to make sure no further damage came upon the occupant. Instead of moving, we turned our attention back to Thalia's fight only to see Annabeth free and rushing over to us. Luke on the other hand was in mid-fall over the edge of the cliff.

_THUD_

**Percy Point of VIew**

As the earth went back to its original place I was greeted with a thud. All I could do was hope it was an enemy and not a friend as I sat up, releasing a groan. As I sat up, realization hit me like a brick wall. I couldn't see out of my left eye. Slowly, I reached up to my face and followed the scar from beginning to end. But, looking at my other wounds I could see that my face wasn't the only scarred part of me.

**Annabeth Point of View**

I got to Artemis and Zoe's side just as Percy was uncovered by the earth. We all stayed silent, watching him as he sat up releasing a groan. After a few seconds, Percy tensed up and slowly touched his face. He followed the scar from the top to the bottom and then looked at the other scarred parts of his body. Before anyone could say or do anything else, I jumped onto him, embracing him in a tight hug.

**Percy Point of View**

I was just about to get up when suddenly I was tackled and pulled into a tight hug. It took little effort, but eventually I pulled the person off me so I could take a breath. However, when I saw that it was Annabeth, I pulled her back in for another hug. We stayed like that until the roars of approaching monsters was heard. At that moment, Annabeth pulled herself out of the hug and helped me up while looking at my hair.

"Seaweed Brain...you have white highlights now."

"So do you Wise Girl."

"It is from holding the sky young demigods. Now we must leave before the monsters arrive."

We nodded to Artemis in acknowledgment and followed her to Thalia who was still looking at the bottom of the drop. At the bottom was Luke, sprawled in a position that made it obvious that he had fallen unwillingly. Seeing how no one could survive the fall, I assumed he was dead. Yet, there was something in me that said he wasn't. Pushing those thoughts away, I looked towards the monsters down below, marching up the slope.

"We need to move."

**Clotho Point of View**

My sisters and I watched as yet again Percy Jackson defied us. He wasn't supposed to have thrown that dagger when he was holding the sky. The stupid hero was making things worse on his future, so bad in fact that we no longer had control over the events that happened from here on. For once, we, the Fates were powerless to influence the future. At this time, we were just like our grandmother, Chaos. We could only watch and hope for the best and least painful path for the hero. Well...unless he accepted our offer...

**Percy Point of View**

After Blackjack and his friends dropped us off at Mount Olympus, the injured were taken care of by Apollo. The only reason this didn't include me is because Apollo couldn't take away scars. Annabeth was the first to return, followed by Thalia and Bianca. Zoe and Artemis just needed rest and remained in the throne room like me. Once the other gods arrived, Zeus called the meeting to order.

"My fellow Olympians, I have called this meeting to discuss some very important matters." Zeus began.

_ONE LONG SPEECH AND ARGUMENT LATER_

Zeus was just about to call the meeting to an end when three bright flashes filled the room. As they flashed in, I knew they were pissed at me because they were glaring daggers right into my heart.

_The Fates_

*Oh shit...*

"Perseus Jackson!" yelled Clotho.

"What?"

"We have come to give you one last chance. If you accept, Bianca and Zoe will die here and now." said Clotho.

Everyone started to murmur and Bianca and Zoe looked kind of scared. I, on the other hand was getting pissed off.

"How dare you."

"How dare you think that I would let even one of my friends die willingly." I snarled.

"You don't understand. You defied us and because of that we cannot control what happens from here on. The only bad side to this is that you will suffer far greater than what we intended. Allow these two to die and your life will not be so painful in the future." begged Clotho.

*The Fates...begging...it must be bad...*

"You have no idea Perseus." Clotho said, reading my mind.

"Then...my final answer is..."

**Bianca Point of View**

I knew it! I WAS supposed to die at the junkyard. Yet I wasn't clear of the threat of death just yet. Once again, my life was in Percy's hands...and not just mine, Zoe's too. I knew we were both scared, my heart was pounding so loudly that I thought everyone could hear it.

**Zoe Point of View**

My life was in the male's...no Percy's hands. I was scared of what he would say because I hadn't treated him kindly enough for him to have possibly cared either way.

"Then...my final answer is..." Percy began.

He waited again, thinking and obviously drawing this out to annoy the Fates.

"No." he said simply.

**Percy Point of View**

"No." I said simply.

The Fates looked at me and then at each other before turning to the gods. More accurately, one god, Apollo.

"Apollo...all active prophecies made before and later are null and void."

Apollo just nodded in acknowledgment as the Fates turned back to me.

"This is your last chance Percy. We don't want you to suffer anymore than you have to." Clotho said sadly.

I just stood there silently until the Fates got the message. Before they flashed out, they did something that surprised even me. Each Fate changed into their younger forms and walked over to me. Once they reached me, I was hugged by three beautiful red headed women with C cup breasts and an ass to match.

*Wait one damn minute...I'm dating Annabeth! BAD PERCY*

The Fates pulled away with huge grins on their faces. They said goodbye as one and flashed away, leaving shocked gods and demigods alike.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 2 Chapters left!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Magical Items

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter and until the end of the chapter!**

*** * Point of View Thoughts**

** Mental Conversations**

_**King Speech**_** - Percy's OP version of Charmspeak**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or the characters. Uncle Rick owns all of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**Percy Point of View**

"This is your last chance Percy. We don't want you to suffer anymore than you have to." Clotho said sadly.

I just stood there silently until the Fates got the message. Before they flashed out, they did something that surprised even me. Each Fate changed into their younger forms and walked over to me. Once they reached me, I was hugged by three beautiful red headed women with C cup breasts and an ass to match.

*Wait one damn minute...I'm dating Annabeth! BAD PERCY*

The Fates pulled away with huge grins on their faces. They said goodbye as one and flashed away, leaving shocked gods and demigods alike.

**Present Time:**

**Poseidon Point of View**

*What have I brought Percy into?*

"If what the Fates say is true...maybe we should kill him here and now." said Athena.

To say I was pissed at old owl face was an understatement. I could feel the seas becoming violent down below. I wasn't the only one because suddenly Percy was flapping his wings and flying right in front of my face.

"Father, calm the seas before you destroy New York."

"Yeah...sure."

**Percy Point of View**

"Yeah...sure."

I smiled as I felt the seas below slowly go back to its peaceful state. Once I was sure my father was calm, I landed back at my previous place and folded my wings. In case I forgot to describe my wings earlier, they were the same shade of sea-green as my eyes. Annabeth had told me on the way that they were beautiful and not annoying to look at. To be honest, at first I thought she had been sarcastic, but one look into her beautiful storm grey eyes and I knew. I knew that she was telling the truth and wasn't being sarcastic at all.

"Percy!" scolded Annabeth, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Sorry...now where were we?"

"My mother suggested killing you for the safety of the future."

"Oh yeah," I said, turning to the goddess of wisdom.

"With all due respect Lady Athena, you may be the mother of my girlfriend, but don't think I won't send you to Tartarus."

"Is that a threat?" asked Athena, rising from her throne, weapon on hand.

"No, it's a mathematical problem." I said sarcastically.

Before she could do anything rash, Zeus stopped it with one command. He waited until everyone in the throne room was silent before he continued on.

"We will not kill Perseus. He has saved my daughter and I will not repay him with death."

~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~

**Third Person Point of VIew**

Back on that day, before the Fates had arrived, Thalia had decided to ask that her father personally train her to control her powers. Annabeth had asked her mother to expand the inside of the Athena cabin so that they could have more room for intellectual stuff. Bianca and Zoe didn't want anything seeing as they were both supposed to be dead. Percy had asked the his new friend Bessie, not be blasted into smithereens. All requests had been granted and they returned to Camp Half-Blood together. The Hunters had stayed a few more days to try and get Bianca, Thalia and other female campers to join. A few did join before they left, but Bianca and Thalia refused every time one of the Hunters asked.

On the other hand Percy decided to take a vacation and stay with his mom for two weeks. Annabeth had come with him, not wanting to leave his side. The two enjoyed their short time of peace together before both returned to Camp and launched themselves into rigorous training.

**Percy Point of View**

As I watched, the campers that went home for the school year trickled in for another summer at camp. It was hard to believe that Bianca, Annabeth, and I had been training together for the most part all school year. Thalia would join our training whenever she wasn't training with her father. To my eternal enjoyment, she had finished halfway through and helped Bianca out so I didn't have to. Now, I know that sounds bad, but it was hard for someone to train when someone else ate up all of your training time. Anyway, I had been able to master my newest powers with ease and all that had remained was building endurance. I mean, endurance is important if you want to use an earthen giant for hours on end without breaking a sweat or passing out afterwards.

The only eventful thing that happened during all of that time was the arrival of a demigod named Quintus. The guy was very fishy because he looked to be in his forties or fifties. Not only that but he said that he was hopeing to fill the vacant spot. Lemme back up a bit here, Dionysus had to go and check up on some prisons of some 'friends' of ours. He also had to check with the minor gods to see how many had joined Kronos' side. Anyway, Quintus got the job, but Chiron, Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca, and I all agreed to keep an eye on him.

"Excuse me, but have you seen my super hot and sweet boyfriend around here sir?" asked a voice, breaking me from my thoughts.

I turned around to see the owner of the voice I knew by heart. It was the love of my life, my Annabeth. On this particular day, she was wearing a gray blouse and blue jeans on. She had those owl earrings I had gotten her last year, before the whole manticore incedent. Her hair was down and around her shoulders, not a single strand was out of place.

"Stop gawking like that. Honestly Percy, you do this almost everytime you see me."

I blushed and muttered sorry just before she smashed her lips onto mine. The kiss was filled with passion to the point that I could feel my melting as I wrapped my arms around her. Annabeth did the same as we deepend the kiss just as someone cleared their throat loudly. We, of course, tried to ignore whoever it was...key word _tried_. Suddenly, I was given a slight shock that Annabeth could obviously feel as well because she pulled away, bothered by it. Meanwhile, I just turned and glared at the person that shocked us.

"You know, if you guys are going to do that, get a room." said Thalia with a grin.

"Yeah whatever. Now...do that again and we'll see just how good water is as a conductor."

"You wouldn't dare." Thalia said in mock horror.

"Try me."

"Knock it off you two."

We all turned to the source of the voice to see Quintus standing there, arms crossed. He still had the same clothes on from when he first arrived at Camp (look at The Battle of the Labyrinth). On the ground was a giant dog biscuit and I was amazed that we didn't even feel the earth shake when that thing touched the ground. Quintus learned quickly that Thalia and I were usually the ones to cause trouble so he was always sure to keep an eye on at least one of us. Sadly, most of the time it was me that he kept his eye on, as if I would end the world if he left me alone for more than three minutes.

"You always ruin our fun Quintus." grumbled Thalia before she walked off.

"BROTHER!"

I turned to see a garbage truck barrelling towards me. That 'garbage truck' in question was actually my half-brother Tyson, whom I had discovered around two years ago. He was still around eight or nine mentally, but physically...well...you can guess from my earlier comment. Anyway, as I got hit, I was scooped off the ground and crushed in a massive hug.

"Ow ow ow! Tyson, stop before you snap me in half!" yelling as best as I could.

Hey, don't judge until you are crushed, face first into a Cyclops embrace. As you can very well imagine, it hurts like hell and it's very hard the breath. Now, back to the matter at hand.

Tyson put me down, much to his disappointment. However, the big oaf still kept the massive smirk on his face as he stared at me with his eye. The others were still snickering about what they had just seen and I could tell they were probably going to use this as ammo later.

"Brother, what did you want to work on later?" asked Tyson, being serious.

"That is a matter that you and I will discuss later...alone."

~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~

**Percy Point of View**

It didn't take long for all of the campers to return...well...the ones that arrived anyway. There were several campers unaccounted for and we just assumed they had either died, gone missing, or had joined Luke's 'noble' cause. Speaking of the traitor, I was getting dreams pretty much every other night and each time Kronos would ask me to join him. Each time I would refuse, but you had to give the King of the Titans credit for trying to win over the Champion of a few of his aunts and uncles. Anyway, at present time, Tyson and I were in the forge alone...much the disappointment of the Hephaestus Cabin. At first, they had all argued that the forge was for camp use. Then, I had said that the thing Tyson and I would create were not for their eyes until it was finished. To be honest, I might have told them a bit of a fib when I told them that they would disintegrate on sight if they saw the unfinished product.

"Brother...what are we making?" asked Tyson.

To say that Tyson sounded a little nervous was an understatement. But, who could blame the big guy when I told him that it was to be a secret between me and him. However, I could tell that the guy was scared as I told him, I mean of course he would be. The thing that we were making could cause me trouble, but hey it'd be cool to have.

~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~

**Percy Point of View**

It took the two of us about a week to make the items...yes items. It went from one item to multiple because Tyson had found out the hard way that the feathers on my wings turned into razor sharp blades if you went against them. The poor guy almost lost his entire hand before we realized that his blood was on my wings.

"Brother?" asked Tyson, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yes Tyson?"

"It's all done." he said, handing me a bag.

"Thanks Tyson. They have all of the required features correct?"

"Yes Brother."

"Thank you very much Tyson."

"You're welcome...and brother?"

"First, stop calling me brother please? Just call me Percy and stop being formal for gods sake!"

"Y-Okay Percy."

I nodded, "Good, now what did you want to ask?"

"A-are you sure about that item?"

"Yes Tyson. So please don't ask again."

~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~

**Percy Point of View**

To say I was excited would be one of the biggest lies ever told since the beginning of time. I wasn't excited, no, I was estatic. Tonight was the night that we played whatever new game Quintus had thought of. Everyone was curious about it ever since those boxes had been seen in the arena. In fact, I was the first one to find them and I could still remember that day perfectly.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_After eating breakfast in the pavilion, I went to the Arena to do some training on some poor straw dummies. However, as I walked in, I quickly forgot all about training as I layed my eyes on the huge boxes in front of me. Curiousity got the best of me that day because I went up to the closest box and examined the print on it. It read:_

_**Triple G Ranch**_

_**Fragile**_

_**This End Up**_

_On the bottom, in smaller letters, the print read: __**Please open with care. Triple G Ranch is NOT reponsible for any injuries, dismembering, property damages, and/or killing that takes place due to the customers recklessness.**_

_I heard a sound behind me, causing me to spin around quickly. I was met with the sight of Quintus with Mrs. O' Leary by his side, tail wagging._

_"What's in the boxes?"_

_"That is for a future event, until then only I will know what the boxes contain."_

_"Okay then."_

_As soon as I said that, I left the Arena silently, forgetting the reason for coming there in the first place. My new destination or target in head, I walked to the Athena cabin, hopeing to spend some quality time with a certain daughter of Athena._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Evil laugh* The cliffhanger...at least it isn't as bad as other fan-fic writers cliffhangers...I've been given a few rather horrid ones that annoyed me to no end.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Secret Items Revealed

**A/N: Here is the very last chapter of the original that I still have in my possession. Enjoy it.****  
><strong>

*** * Point of View Thoughts**

** Mental Conversations**

_**King Speech**_** - Percy's OP version of Charmspeak**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or the characters. Uncle Rick owns all of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**Percy Point of View**

To say I was excited would be one of the biggest lies ever told since the beginning of time. I wasn't excited, no, I was estatic. Tonight was the night that we played whatever new game Quintus had thought of. Everyone was curious about it ever since those boxes had been seen in the arena. In fact, I was the first one to find them and I could still remember that day perfectly.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_After eating breakfast in the pavilion, I went to the Arena to do some training on some poor straw dummies. However, as I walked in, I quickly forgot all about training as I layed my eyes on the huge boxes in front of me. Curiousity got the best of me that day because I went up to the closest box and examined the print on it. It read:_

_**Triple G Ranch**_

_**Fragile**_

_**This End Up**_

_On the bottom, in smaller letters, the print read: __**Please open with care. Triple G Ranch is NOT reponsible for any injuries, dismembering, property damages, and/or killing that takes place due to the customers recklessness.**_

_I heard a sound behind me, causing me to spin around quickly. I was met with the sight of Quintus with Mrs. O' Leary by his side, tail wagging._

_"What's in the boxes?"_

_"That is for a future event, until then only I will know what the boxes contain."_

_"Okay then."_

_As soon as I said that, I left the Arena silently, forgetting the reason for coming there in the first place. My new destination or target in head, I walked to the Athena cabin, hopeing to spend some quality time with a certain daughter of Athena._

_End of Flashback_

**Present Time:**

**Annabeth Point of View**

Dinner was coming to an end in the pavilion just as Chiron stomped his hoof onto the floor to get the camps attention.

"Campers! Today is the day that Quintus, our new sword instructor, has decided the activity he created will be played." said Chiron, stepping back to allow Quintus to speak.

"Yes, as Chiron stated, tonight is the night that you will all participate in the activity that I organized. Now, before I give you details on the activity, I will give you the groups of two that I have selected you all to be in."

Quintus read off of a piece of paper, informing us who would be with who. I didn't really care as long as I was with Percy. Who knew the Fates would be so kind on that day?

"Percy and Annabeth shall be another group."

I looked over to Percy instantly, to find him looking back with that grin I love so much plastered onto his face.

**Percy Point of View**

"Percy and Annabeth shall be another group." called Quintus.

I instantly looked at Annabeth with a huge smile on my face as she turned to look at me too. Tyson just pulled me into a hug (wary of the wings) and saying how he wanted to be with me and Annabeth.

"Ow ow ow. Tyson, the ribs, the ribs!"

"Oh sorry Percy."

"It's alright Tyson, I'm somewhat used to it and it's going to be okay, even if you aren't in our group."

As soon as I said that, Quintus called out, "Grover Underwood and Tyson."

*Oops...guess I couldn't have been more wrong...*

I just sat there, quite, as Tyson and Grover looked at each other with scared looks on their faces. Anyway, we stayed quite for the rest of the time it took Quintus to read off all of the names of people and who they were with. It only took another half-hour because he would wait until the group read out would quite down. With the last group read out, he rolled up the paper and looked at us all before continuing.

"Okay campers, as you have probably noticed, the boxes in the Arena have disappeared. The monsters they contained were released into the woods. Now, all six of the monsters released into the woods has a silk package on its back. However, only one of those silk packages contains a golden laurel. Of course, you will have to slay the monsters to get the packages _and_ stay alive." He explained, earning a chorus of groans.

"Now, you all have two minutes to prepare! So go and meet up with your partner!" continued Quintus, as if the groans never happened.

**Annabeth Point of View**

"Now, you all have two minutes to prepare! So go and meet up with your partner!" continued Quintus, as if the groans never happened.

Everyone, including myself, immediately got up and made their way to the partner they were drafted with. As I made my way over to Percy, I watched as he pulled a small brown sack off the floor and opened it. I was almost through the crowd as he pulled out a pure black chain with a sea-green hanging off of it and put the necklace around his neck.

**Percy Point of View**

I put the necklace on after I pulled it out and then reached back into the bag. I grabbed the first item I touched and pulled it out to reveal the silver watch with its sea-green background to it. The clock hands were an ocean blue color and actually looked like they were made of water. I sensed someone stop at the end of the table, just as I finished putting it on. However, I decided to ignore the person there (though I had a hunch as to who it was) and got out the last item. The sword. This sword, like the other items, had been infused with my powers granted to me by the Primordials. It worked exatly like Riptide, from pen to sword and vice versa. Anyway, the watch, Tyson had added to my list because he thought it would be good for me to have one. Like the rest of my stuff, it would return to me in moments and no matter what, undamaged.

"Percy, what are those?" asked the person at the end of the table.

"These are the items Tyson and I have been working on." I said, turning to Annabeth.

"They're all magical items...right?"

"No. I only had them made because I have a keen sense for wearing massive amounts of jewelry." I said sarcastically.

"Brother," said Tyson from behind me.

"Yes?"

"What about the last item?"

"Oh yeah!"

Quickly, I bent over and picked the disgarded bag back up to get the last item out. In a few moments, I put on pure black eye patch with sea-green trimming and string. The eye-patch itself was like armor when hit with a weapon, but like silk otherwise.

"Magical too?" asked Annabeth.

"Yep."

"Care to explain?"

"Sure."

I was just about to start to explain, but I noticed that everyone in the pavilion was listening in as I turned towards Annabeth.

"Well...might as well explain it all before we go to everyone...seeing how our conversation has spiked their interest."

Annabeth turned to see everyone listening in and watching before turning back to me with a smile on her face. Sighing, I tried to figure out how I wanted to start...or more likely, which item to start with.

"Alright...let's start with my eye patch."

_Beginning of Flashback_

_**Percy Point of View**_

_Tyson and I were trying to pick what metal the items we were making would be made of. As we sat at the beach thinking, Tyson started to run his hands through my wings. But, as I felt his hand move up, my wing felt abnormally warm. Shrugging it off as his body heat, I continued staring out at the ocean until Tyson gave a gasp of pain and realization._

_I looked to my right to see what was wrong to see Tyson clutching his hand and getting up. I was confused because I still hadn't seen the blood on his injured hand as he walked over to the receding tides. That was when I noticed the blood trail on the beach and put two and two together as I looked at my right sea-green wing to see blood running down it._

_~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~_

_"So if you go against the feathers, they turn into razor sharp blades?" I asked again._

_Tyson nodded before saying, "Yes Percy. Now, if you are willing to pull some out, we could make some or all of the items out of it."_

_I winced as I remembered the one time I accidentally pulled out a feather. I was trying to think of a way to get around it, but still getting enough feathers when it hit me. All of last week, feathers had been falling off left and right and I remember how I picked up each one and stored it in my cabin._

_"We won't need to pull them out." I said._

_~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~_

_"Okay brother, now infuse the powers you gained into the items you want."_

_I did as he asked and the first item we made, the eye patch, became black all around with a sea-green string and trimming. The next one had been the watch, which would turn into a sea-green shield with purple trimming. The item to follow after that was the necklace, which would turn into armor if I pressed in the sea-green gem. The last item was the replica of Riptide. However, this sword was sea-green with a sea-blue hilt and handle with a black button at its center. When pushed by Percy, the sword would become entirely black and suck in the surrounding light for up to three hundred yards. Like everything else, only I could activate or use any of the items that I had aquired since I found out I was a demigod._

_End of Flashback_

"But Percy, what does the eye-patch do?" asked Annabeth, recovering before anyone else.

"Well...it...it kind of acts like a lock."

"A lock for what?" asked Annabeth.

By now, everyone had recovered and were now staring at me expectantly.

"It locks up all of my powers...including my powers over water. So...with the eye-patch, I'm kind of just a normal demigod without powers." I said sheepishly.

*Now...we wait for her to try and kill me...*

This time, no one said or did anything. The silence slowly got to me and I looked up at the pavilions inhabitants. What I saw didn't really surprise me. Everyone had shock and disbelief written all over their faces. Even Annabeth didn't believe me; she looked like she was half expecting me to break out laughing and saying I was joking.

"Percy isn't lying about any of this." said Tyson solemnly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you liked this one, then go to the new version known as _Perseus Jackson: The Lord of All_. I made sure that I worked on it harder and edited it at least twice before posting each chapter. The chapters are also pretty much triple the length of these chapters which are around the neighborhood of 2k. If you want to review any of these chapters, then be my guest. I'll be sure to reply through pm to each or, I'll just answer them through the next chapter I write in the new and improved version of this fan-fic. Now go! Read it and love it if you so choose.**


End file.
